When Worlds Collide
by xkellyxkatastrophex
Summary: When two completely different social lives are put into one school, all hell breaks loose...or does it?
1. The Populars

Heyy!! This is my new story! Compliments of the idea to matallicababy55!!

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1: The Populars**

"Kairi!! Get Up!! We're gonna be late for school!!" Cloud yelled. Yeah. That's my older brother. His name is Cloud. He's pretty cool, I guess. He's kinda overprotective too. But, he and I rule our school. No, really. We own the school. Our parents actually own the school. So I guess it's pretty cool we're known everywhere and people know that we're the leaders.

"Kairi come on!" Cloud shouted again. Ok that is the most annoying part of Cloud. Cloud came running into the room.

"Kairi come-"he started.

"Alright!!" I yelled getting out of bed and pushing him out of my room before slamming the door in his face. I quickly took a shower and changed into my outfit for the day. I wore a white mini skirt, a white tank top, a pink shrug over it, and my white furry boots. I brushed my smooth auburn hair into a side part, brushed my teeth, put on some eyeliner and mascara, and headed out of my room. I walked downstairs to find Cloud waiting by the door checking his watch. He looked up when I came down.

"It's about time! Gees, what took you so long? It's the first day of your sophomore year. And I don't want you to be late." He said.

"Chill. I had to find an outfit." I replied grabbing a piece of toast and grabbing my bag. We walked out the door and walked to Cloud's car. He had a black Escalade. I climbed into the passenger seat and Cloud walked around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and "Tell Me" by Diddy and Christina Aguilera came blasting through the speakers. I started singing out of habit, but I was interrupted.

"Kai, can you get in the back when we pick up Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Sure." I said sighing. I'm his own sister and I can't even sit in the front because of his girlfriend. I mean don't get me wrong. I love Tifa! She is the best to hang out with. It's just, sometimes, she takes my place. We pulled up in front of Tifa's house and Tifa came down her front walk. I got in the back and just watched them talk and get all mushy.

Ok, so I'm Kairi. I love to sing and as you already know, I am the most popular girl in school. But of course every popular girl has a second in command. We pulled up in front of Namine's house. A girl with light blonde hair came out wearing light wash jeans, a black tank top, a brown shrug, and brown Birkenstocks. Even though we lived on an island, it still gets cold sometimes and it was turning to fall. She had brown Chanel sunglasses. I was wearing the same pair but in white. Namine was the best. She was my anchor. She kept me sane. She walked to the car and slid in next to me.

"Heyy!!" we both squealed hugging each other. Even though we saw each other yesterday, we always did that. Soon the front door of Namine's house opened again and Namine's older brother Hayner came out. Hayner looked very similar to Namine, but his hair was a darker shade of blonde. He climbed into the back of the car. The next stop we made was to Rikku's house. Rikku was a bubbly blonde who was really athletic. She came out wearing light wash jeans, a white fitted tee, a black and white Puma jacket, and black and white Puma Roma's. She also had a pair of black Chanel sunglasses. Her older sister Olette pushed past her and waked to the car. She got in the back with Hayner. Olette was Hayner's girlfriend. Rikku came shortly after and slid in next to Namine.

"So are you guys excited for a new year?!" I asked excitedly.

"Oh my god! Totally! This year is gonna be amazing for us." Namine said smiling.

"What makes you think that?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling that I have." Namine said.

"Can you believe we're Sophomores??" I asked.

"I know! It's amazing!" Rikku squealed.There was a mini fridge in the car. We grabbed some Smart Waters.

"To us!" I announced. We all clanked our water bottles and started laughing.(**A/N: i know water bottles don't really clink, but you know what i mean by it.)** Soon enough we were at school. We got out and made sure our outfits and hair looked good before we went in front of our public. Once we were good, we headed towards the doors.

* * *

So there's chapter one. i know its really short but its just to show what the populars life is like. so plz R&R!!! luv ya! 33333 


	2. The Skaters

**Heyy! here's chapter 2! hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Skaters

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! Sora groaned as he rolled over and turned off his alarm clock.

"God I hate school!" he mumbled getting out of bed. He went to his bathroom, took a shower, and tried to find something to wear. He decided on jeans, a black tee shirt, his black Elements, and a black Hurley hoodie. He brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to his kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table drinking her coffee. She looked up when he came down. She looked him up and down.

"Please tell me you're not actually wearing that to school." She said.

"Mom, I always wear stuff like this." Sora replied grabbing a slice of toast.

"What happened to my little boy?" she asked putting down her coffee.

"He grew up." Sora said grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Sora!" his mom called after him. "Oh, what's the use." She said picking up her coffee again. Sora walked to his black Range Rover. Sora was the most popular boy in his school. And of course he had his best friends. He pulled up in front of a huge house. The door opened to reveal Sora's best friend. Roxas. Roxas came out wearing jeans, black Vans, and a green Volcom shirt. His hair was it's normal blonde, spikey self. He walked to the car and got in. He turned on the CD player and The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance blared through the speakers. It was a wonder that the speakers didn't blow out yet due to how high the music was turned up. They came to another stop in front of Riku's house. Riku came out in a red Fox hoodie, jeans, and black and red Fox sneakers. Riku got in and they headed off to Axel's house. Axel came out of his house in jeans, a brown Billabong hoodie, and brown DC sneakers. His hair was its normal crazy red self. He hopped in the car and they headed for their school.

"So you guys entering the skating tournament this month?" Roxas asked.

"I might. I don't know yet. I wanna snag a girl this semester." Sora said fixed on the road. Roxas rolled his eyes. He turned to the guys in the back.

"You guys?" he asked.

"Nah. Parents said my grade gotta be good this semester or I'll never be able to be in another skate comp." Riku said.

"Well I am." Axel said proudly. Roxas and Axel high fived. Soon enough they arrived at school. They got out of the car and headed to the wall they always sat on while they waited for school to start. It was also where their admirers waited for them. If you haven't figured it out yet, they were the most popular guys in school.

"Heyy Sora." A random girl said as the guys approached the group of fan girls. Sora just waved like he knew her, but he actually had no idea who she was. A lot of random girls came up to them everyday. They sat on the wall while girls swarmed them.

"Soo Riku, you gonna be in any good skate comps this month?" a girl asked Riku while she came behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Not this month babe, gotta find me a girl." Riku said. So what if he used Sora's excuse, the girls loved it.

"So, see any chicks you like?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Nah, they're not hot enough at this school." Sora said. The bell rang and they hopped off the wall. They started for the doors.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Now keep the purple button happy or it'll go emo...:( lol luv ya!! 3333333 


	3. The News

**Here's chater 3!! hope ya guys like it!!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The News

**We headed into the school and headed for our lockers. Luckily, Namine's and Rikku's lockers were on either side of mine.**

**"Awesome! See, this year is already going good! We all got lockers next to each other!" Namine squeaked. We all laughed.**

**"Would everyone please come to the auditorium now?" the principal said over the PA system. Everyone walked to the auditorium and took their seats.**

**"Students of Sunset Hill High there is a major announcement I have to make. Sunset Hill High and Black Hill High are combining schools."**

**"WHAT????!!!" everyone screamed. Sunset Hill and Black Hill were sworn enemies. Sunset Hill secretly called Black Hill The Black Parade because everyone there was a skater, punk, or emo! The principal dismissed everyone. But Kairi stayed back and when everyone was gone she ran over to her dad.**

**"Dad, are you crazy??!! You can't combine us!!" Kairi yelled.**

**"Kairi, Black Hill High is a very nice school. This school will fall in love with them when they meet them." Her dad said.**

**"We already met them! And we hate them!!" Kairi yelled again.**

**"And where did you meet them?" her dad asked.**

**"At the dance club! Those stupid skaters always challenge us to a dance off and we always win!!!"**

**"Well it's already set. You'll be combining tomorrow at Black Sunset High." Her dad stated.**

**"You have got to be kidding."**

**"Does it look like I'm kidding?"**

**"No, but-"**

**"No buts now get to class." Kairi gave an aggravated sigh and stormed off to her first period.**

**XxXxXxX**

**The guys walked into the school and headed for their lockers. Then the principal came over the PA system.**

**"Would everyone please report to the auditorium now!" the principal yelled. Everyone shuffled to the auditorium and sat down. The principal cleared his throat. **

**"It is an honor that we will be combining schools with Sunset Hill High." The principal said smiling.**

**"WHAT????!!!" Everyone shrieked.**

**"You are dismissed." The principal said. Everyone angrily got up and left. Sora however stayed behind.**

**"Mr. Myner, you can't be serious! We cannot combine with that school. Any school but that one!" Sora exclaimed.**

**"It's already set up. You'll be combining tomorrow."**

**"But-"**

**"That is all." The principal said walking away.**

**"UGH!!" Sora practically yelled walking out of the auditorium. He stormed off to his first class.**

**XxXxXxX**

**We walked out of first period and headed towards our lockers. The second we got there I threw my books in my locker and slammed the door shut.**

**"Are you that mad?" Namine asked.**

**"We join tomorrow." I said sliding down my locker and sitting on the floor.**

**"Hmm." Namine said thinking, as if that would help.**

**"This cannot be happening." I said burying my face in my hands. Then I heard a whistle and remembered I was wearing a skirt and guys could see up it in my position. But before I could say anything I heard someone being slammed up against a locker. I looked up to see Cloud had the guy that whistled at me up against it. I quickly sprang up and ran to Cloud. **

**"Cloud! It's ok, just relax." I said grabbing his arm. He pulled his arm away and gave the guy a glare. The guy ran as fast as he could out of there.**

**"You okay?" Cloud asked.**

**"Yes, I'm fine. Now just relax. Ok? Tomorrow will be a living hell enough, I don't want anything bad to happen today." I said looking him in the eye.**

**"Kay. I got to go."**

**"Kk." I said smiling and turning to walk with Namine and Rikku.**

**"I think your feelings are lying to you Nam." Rikku said. I couldn't help but giggle a little. The rest of the day went on uneventful, thank God.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Sora and his friends walked to their lockers and Sora pounded on his.**

**"God, I hate this!!!!" Sora yelled.**

**"Chill, dude." Roxas said.**

**"Don't tell me to chill. This is gonna be hell!" I yelled back at him.**

**"Well, think of it this way. There'll be more chicks. You were saying earlier how you didn't like the chicks here." Riku said.**

**"That didn't mean I wanted those prissy girls. Damn it! This can't be happening."**

**"Aww, is the poor Sora upset?" a cold voice asked. Sora looked up and glared at his worst enemy.**

**"Can I help you Seifer??!!" Sora asked glaring into the eyes of Seifer.**

**"Nah, I just came by to see how you were dealing with the fact that we have to combine with those asses over at Sunset." Seifer said smirking.**

**"Look, just go the hell away." Sora said trying to stay calm.**

**"And what if I don't?" Seifer asked challengingly.**

**"I said just go the hell away!!!" Sora yelled springing at Seifer. Luckily, though Roxas and Axel held him back.**

**"Feisty." Seifer said.**

**"Look, just let it go man." Riku said coming over to help Roxas and Axel hold Sora back.**

**"Yeah, really. Get a leash for your cat." Seifer hissed. Sora struggled to get out of his friends' grips, but he couldn't.**

**"Just get out of here Seifer." Axel said glaring at Seifer. If anybody could scare Seifer, it was Axel. Seifer rolled his eyes and headed away. Roxas let his grip go and turned to Sora.**

**"You cool?" Roxas asked him.**

**"Yeah, I'm good. I just hate that scumbag." Sora said.**

**"Let's just go to class." Riku suggested. So they headed off for their next class. The rest of the day went on uneventful and Sora was dreading the next day.**

**

* * *

There you go!! R&R plz?? luv ya!!! 333333**


	4. Hell

**Heyy guys!! Sorry for the wait. With Christmas and trying to get my other story out, i ran out of time with this one. But here it is and I'm working on the next chapter already. So hopefully it will be up soon! R&R!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Hell

**I got up the next morning and took a shower. I changed into light wash jeans, a pink cami, a grey Hollister hoodie, brown Birkenstocks, her hair down in a side part, and my silver crown necklace. Of course there were also some silver hoops. She brushed her teeth, threw on some eye liner and mascara and headed downstairs. She looked around and noticed that Cloud wasn't there, but her mom was.**

**"Morning mom. Where's Cloud?" I asked.**

**"Oh, he left early. He wanted to pick up his friends. He said you could just use your car." Her mom replied.**

**"Oh, ok." I said. It was just kinda weird. Cloud always drove me and my friends to school. I grabbed my bag and my keys and headed out the door. I climbed into my white Escalade and headed for Namine's house. She appeared in her doorway in a brown Hollister polo, an Abercrombie mini skirt, and brown Uggs. She walked to the car and climbed into the front seat.**

**"Cloud leave early this morning?" Namine asked.**

**"Ya. Probably to check out the ugly punks and let them know that is still our school." I replied keeping my eyes on the road.**

**"Cute outfit by the way." Namine said.**

**"Thanks, you too." I said smiling. We pulled up in front of Rikku's and she came out in a navy blue Abercrombie polo, a white mini skirt, and white Rainier Uggs. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She walked to the car and climbed in the back seat.**

**"Heyy girlz!" she said happily.**

**"Heyy." I said not as excited.**

**"You still pissed about the Black Parade crashing our high school party?" Namine asked.**

**"Well, yeah. I mean, my dad didn't even let me talk. God, I just hate them so much. Today is gonna be a living hell." I said giving an aggravated sigh.**

**"Let's just get through this painlessly." Rikku said.**

**"Oh, it'll be painless for us. But I'm not too sure about those losers." I said smirking. We laughed as we pulled up to school. The girls got out of the car, but I stayed and touched up my makeup and hair.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Sora rolled out of bed and took a shower. He changed into a white Zoo York tee, jeans, a white O'Neill jacket, and some white Zoo York sneakers whit skulls on them. He brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. **

**"Good morning honey. Ready for your first day at Black Sunset High?" his mom asked excitedly. Sora just glared at the wall, grabbed his stuff, and headed outside. He drove off and pulled up in front of Roxas' house. He was wearing a black Famous Stars and Straps tee shirt, jeans, and black Famous Stars and Straps sneakers. He walked to the car and got in. **

**"Hey." He said looking down.**

**"Hey." Sora replied.**

**"Today is gonna be hell, huh?" Roxas asked.**

**"Yup." Sora said pulling his attention back the road. They pulled up in front of Riku's house. Riku came out in a red Element tee, a black Element jacket, jeans, and black Element sneakers. The last stop they made was to Axel's. Axel came out in a blue Hurley tee, a white Hurley jacket, and white Circa sneakers. He got in the car and they headed off to school. Axel and Riku got out before Sora and Roxas. Sora and Roxas got out and saw this awesome white Escalade. They went up to it and got real close.**

**XxXxXxX**

**I got out of my car and then two skater guys came up to it. One was a brunette and with huge, crazy spikes. The other had blonde hair, which was spikey, but not as spikey as the others. **

**"Dude, this car is awesome!!" the brunette said.**

**"Seriously." The blonde replied.**

**"Breathe on it again, and you won't be breathing." I snapped stepping between my car and the skaters.**

**"Whoa, take a chill pill. A girl like you shouldn't have to be aggravated." The blonde said reaching for my hand. I quickly snatched it away.**

**"Ugh! Get away form me and my car! Now!!" I yelled. They started backing away. I rolled my eyes and started walking to Rikku and Namine. **

**"Eww, who were they??" Rikku asked.**

**"I have no idea, and I don't wanna know." I said as we headed to the doors. There were punks, and emos, and skaters everywhere. I looked away in disgust. I had to find Cloud. I headed into the school and went to where Cloud's locker was. Thank God. He and all his friends were there. I quickly walked over to him.**

**"Kairi." Cloud exclaimed as I walked up.**

**"Ugh. This is not happening. Two of these skater boys were all over my car when I pulled up." I said.**

**"Who were they??!" Cloud asked. Even though he didn't know them, he hated them. Because I hated them.**

**"I don't know." I said.**

**"Do you remember what they looked like?" Cloud asked.**

**"Yeah, they looked-"I started but gasped. There they were. And there were two more boys with them. One had crazy red hair and the other had long silver hair. Cloud turned around and saw the group walking towards us.**

**"All of them?" he asked me.**

**"No, just the two in the middle." I replied glaring at them. They walked up to us.**

**"Hey, look. It's the spas and her prissy friends." The brunette said. I gasped. There was no way he was talking about me and my friends like that. I was about to step forward, but Cloud beat me to it.**

**"Hey!!" he yelled at them.**

**"What are you, her boyfriend?" the redhead asked.**

**"Her brother." Cloud replied quickly. **

**"So? There's four of us, and only one of you." The silver haired one said challengingly. Then Hayner walked up next to Cloud.**

**"Oooh, two." The blonde said. Then Cloud's best friend, Leon came up next to him. Leon was also Olette and Rikku's older brother.**

**"Three." The brunette said.**

**"Whatever. We could take you four anytime." Cloud said.**

**"Well, then. Let's find out." The silver haired one said cracking his knuckles. All the guys got in battle stances. I couldn't let this happen. Not that I cared about these skater freaks, I just didn't want my dad freaking at me fro letting it happen. They were about to charge at each other I stepped between the two groups.**

**"Stop!!" I yelled. Now, I was pissed.**

**"Why? You care about these losers?" Cloud yelled at me.**

**"Hell no!! I just don't feel like dealing with dad's crap for letting you fight!!" I yelled right back. The brunette got a shocked look on his face. '_How can she just stand up to him like that?_'' Sora thought.**

**"Too bad." The redhead yelled pushing me out of the way. I flew back and hit the lockers. Rikku and Namine came running over to me.**

**"Oh my god! Are you ok??" Rikku asked. The next thing I knew. Cloud jumped at the redhead and punched him in the face. Then Leon jumped at the silver haired one. Then Hayner jumped at the blonde. The brunette just stood there. 'He almost touched my car' I though getting up and walking up to him.**

**"C'mon." I said.**

**"I can't fight you." He said.**

**"Why not?" I asked glaring at him.**

**"Because. I can't hit a girl." He said glaring right back. I rolled my eyes and got all the strength I had and punched him in the face. He grabbed his chin. He through a punch at me, but I ducked.**

**"You're gonna have to be better than that!" I said smirking. The rest of the guys stopped fighting and were watching me and the brunette. I was about to go and punch him again when I felt someone pulling me back. I tried to break free, but then noticed it was Cloud.**

**"What are you doing??!!" I screamed.**

**"Let's go." He said. I looked over and saw that the brunette was being pulled off by his friends too.**

**"Are you ok??" Cloud asked.**

**"I'm fine." I said pulling out of his grip roughly. "Why couldn't just leave me alone? I was fine!" I shouted.**

**"Why did you go after him?" Cloud asked.**

**"Because I was pissed at him." I said angrily.**

**"No excuse." Cloud said sternly.**

**"Then why did you go after the redhead??" I asked.**

**"Because he pushed you. I was pissed at him." He said.**

**"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and walked off with Namine and Rikku right behind me.**

**"Smooth Cloud." Namine said.**

**"But I-"he started.**

**"Let's just go, Cloud." Tifa said lacing her fingers in his. He finally looked away and left with Tifa. Me and the girls headed to first period. Wouldn't you know it, those skaters were in our class. We headed to the back of class. We never really paid attention during class. We texted each other. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.**

**"Good morning, class!" the teacher said happily. I just rolled my eyes.**

**"Today we are just going to meet each other. We'll go around the room. Say your name and something you like to do." The teacher said. The boring people I didn't care about went and then it got to the guys that I hated.**

**"I'm Axel. I play bass guitar and I love to skate." The redhead said.**

**"I'm Riku. I play the drums and I live for skating." The silver haired boy said.**

**"I'm Roxas. Skating is my life and I also play the guitar." The blonde one said.**

**"I'm Sora. I like to skate and I like to sing." Whoa! What did he just say? He likes to sing?? This is definitely going to be an interesting year.**

**"I'm Rikku. I live for sports and I play the drums." Rikku said.**

**"I'm Namine. I love, love, love to shop and I play guitar." Namine said.**

**"I'm Kairi. Singing is my life and…that's about it." I said.**

**"I'm Madison. I play bass guitar." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw this amazingly gorgeous brunette. 'Note to self: Talk to her!! She could totally be good for One Night Stand.' I turned back around and for the first time, paid attention in class. We left class and went through the morning. Of course, the skaters were in all of our classes. We headed to lunch to declare what table would be ours. We spotted one right in the center. We made our way towards and right as I grabbed the chair at the head, another hand laid upon it. I looked to my right and saw Sora. I slapped his hand away and sat down. The girls sat down around me and I noticed it was a four-seater. I turned my head and noticed Madison sitting by herself at a table.**

**"Rikku?" I asked.**

**"Yeah?" she replied.**

**"You see Madison over there?" I asked pointing.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Can you go invite her to our table?"**

**"Ya." Rikku quickly replied getting up and walking to Madison. Namine and I watched them talk and they both headed to the table.**

**"Heyy Madison." I greeted cheerfully.**

**"Hi Kairi." She replied shyly.**

**"No need to be shy around us. I was actually gonna invite you to hang with us." I said.**

**"Oh, are you serious??" Madison asked.**

**"Yeah." I said smiling.**

**"But, you guys are the popular girls in this entire school. You really want _me_ to hang with you?" she asked.**

**"Of course." Namine said.**

**"For starters, you are gorgeous. You play bass, you said?" I asked.**

**"Yeah." Madison said.**

**"We have a band, well almost. But anyways, we need a bass player." I said.**

**"Awesome!" she said happily. She sat down and we started lunch. I looked over and saw the skaters. They were all talking, except for Sora. Sora was looking around. We made eye contact and we couldn't stop staring at each other. 'Whoa, he's pretty cute. Wait!! What??!!! I did not just think that.' I shook my head to get rid of the thought and when I looked back over his friends were shaking him and taking his attention back.**

**"Dude?? Hello? You in there??" Roxas said tapping Sora's head. Sora snapped out of his daze and turned to Roxas.**

**"Dude, what the hell??" Sora asked smacking Roxas' hand away. I smirked and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rikku.**

**"Whatcha looking at, Kai??" Namine asked coming down to my height and leaning in my view.**

**"N-nothing." I said sheepishly. Then Namine saw what I was looking at.**

**"Oooooh, hot for skater, huh Kairi??" Namine said giggling.**

**"What?? No." I said.**

**"Uh-huh. Sure. I'm sure Cloud would love to know what his sister has been up to." Rikku said.**

**"Cloud doesn't need to be brought into this. I don't want him in my personal life." I said.**

**"You mean your love life??" Namine said.**

**"No, I mean my personal life." I said.**

**"C'mon Nam. Let's go tell him." Rikku said walking towards Cloud's table. Namine quickly followed behind. I rushed up and followed behind them. Namine walked over and sat on Hayner's lap.**

**"Hello, Hayner." Namine said sweetly.**

**"Namine, what the hell? Get off of me!" Hayner said.**

**"Wait. Rikku and I have an announcement to make." Namine said.**

**"Yeah. It's for Cloud." Rikku said.**

**"What do you guys need to tell me?" Cloud asked.**

**"Oh, just a little something about your sister." Namine said.**

**"What did Kairi do this time?" Cloud asked.**

**"She was checking out some people." Rikku said.**

**"So?" Cloud said.**

**"Some skater people." Namine said.**

**"What??!!" Cloud asked standing up.**

**"Wait, no. Cloud, they're lying!" I shrieked running up. Namine gasped and stood up.**

**"Kairi, never associate yourself with them. Don't even look at them." Cloud said.**

**"It's my life. I can do what I wanna do." I yelled. It was then I noticed the rest of the cafeteria was watching us.**

**"Not with them." Cloud said sternly.**

**"I can look at who I wanna look at." I said about to slap Cloud. He grabbed my wrist.**

**"Not with them!" he shouted. I took my other hand and slapped him across the face.**

**"Let's go girls. C'mon Madison!" I yelled across the cafeteria. Madison got up and came over to us.**

**"Stay out of my life Cloud." I said walking out with the girls following me. We walked outside and sat on a wall nearby.**

**"God, I hate him." I said.**

**"Sorry, Kairi." Namine and Rikku said at the same time.**

**"It's ok."**

**"We didn't think he'd freak like that." Namine said.**

**"It's cool. Really." I said sighing.

* * *

**

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up soon! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv ya! 33333 


	5. The Project

**Heyy everybody!!! I know it's been like forever since the last update and i am soooo sorry!! i really liked writing this chapter so i hope you like reading it! ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Project**

**I went back into the school and we headed for our next class. I didn't even care that they told anymore. Its good Cloud knows where we stand now. But, of course, I could be wrong. He could just come back like he always does. We headed to English class and of course the skaters were there. **

**"Nice, Kairi. Didn't think little Miss Prissy could explode like that." Roxas said. I went to hit him, but Rikku held me back. Which was kinda good because I'd hear about it from Dad later if I had hit him. We went to the back of the class and sat down. We were just about to text each other when the teacher mentioned the word project. We paid attention when that was said. **

**"Class, you will all be partnered up with somebody from the opposite school so everybody can get to know each other. You will all have to write an essay about the other." The teacher explained. Everyone groaned and I just thought 'As long as I'm not with any of the skaters I already met, I'll be fine.' But of course, with my luck, nothing is ever fine. **

**"Ok, let's see…hmm…ok, Madison, you can go with Axel. Rikku, you can be with Riku." The teacher said.**

**"WHAT??!!" Rikku and Riku both exclaimed at the same time.**

**"See, you're already thinking like each other. This project will be a snap." The teacher said not caring whether the students hated her or not. Rikku groaned and put her head on her desk I could hear her whispering,**

**"It's gonna be ok, everything is gonna be ok. Holy shit, no it's not!!" **

**"Ok, Namine with Roxas. And Kairi, I guess you can work with Sora." The teacher said. "Pause! Rewind!! What did she just say?? I'm working with…Sora?' now it was my turn to put my head on my desk. This can't be happening. These skaters are trying to ruin my life. Ok, just breathe slowly. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The bell rang and I practically ran out of the classroom and to my locker. Of course, my locker was right across from Cloud's and he was there with all his friends. Namine and Rikku caught up and put their stuff in their lockers. **

"**It's gonna be ok, Kai." Namine said. But somehow I had the feeling that it wouldn't be. I thought I was gonna cry. But I couldn't. Not in front of everybody. Cloud saw me and came over.**

"**What's wrong??" He asked.**

"**Nothing." I replied looking away from him.**

"**We have to do a project in pairs and the teacher paired us up." Namine said.**

"**So? She likes a lot of people from Sunset Hill." Cloud said.**

"**Everyone got paired with someone from the opposite school so they can get to know each other." Namine explained.**

"**Well, who did she get??" Cloud asked.**

"**Sora. You know the brunette that she got good this morning." Namine said smirking remembering Kairi punching Sora.**

"**If he lays a finger on you, Kai. You let me know immediately." Cloud said sternly. I rolled my eyes and walked off to our next class. It was also the last class of the day and my favorite class. Singing. I walked into the room and saw that it was just the people from Sunset. Yess!! I screamed mentally in my head. At least those ugh…I don't even wanna say it. We took our seats in the middle. And just when I thought everything was perfect, _they_ walked in. if you guessed Sora and his little posse, you're right. Could they just leave us alone for five minutes??!! Singing class went by fast because the teacher just talked about what was going to happen this year. No one really paid attention. The bell rang and we headed out. We went to our lockers to grab our stuff we needed for the night.**

"**We can get the guys at my house." I said.**

"**Huh??" Rikku asked.**

**"Well, I don't wanna be alone with Sora at my house. So if you guys just tell your partners to come to my house, then we can all be together." I explained.**

**"Works for me." Namine said.**

**"You sure your parents are cool with it?" Madison asked.**

**"Course. They hardly care unless I fight or get detention." I replied. We headed for the doors and were heading to my car when I spotted the boys.**

**"Hey! Scruffy boys!!" I shouted. They turned around immediately.**

**"What??!" Roxas asked.**

**"My house. Tomorrow. If you want that project done." I said.**

**"We don't know where you live, smart one." Axel said.**

**"That's why you follow us, retard." I snapped back. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Whatever. Your house, tomorrow. Got it." Sora said turning around and getting into his car. Roxas climbed in the front and Axel and Riku got in the back. I rolled my eyes and turned to Madison.**

**"Maddie, where do you live?" I asked her.**

**"Oh, I live down the street from Rikku. Why?" Madison asked.**

**"Well, everyone knows I pick up and give rides home." I said smiling.**

**"Oh, cool!" Maddie exclaimed. We walked to my car and I climbed into the front. Namine climbed in next to me and Maddie and Rikku sat in the back. We headed off home chatting the whole way. I dropped off the girls and headed to my house. I walked inside and saw Cloud sitting on the couch watching TV. I went into the living room.**

**"Heyy." I said flopping down next to him.**

**"Hey." He said in the same not happy at all tone.**

**"Well, today sucked didn't it?" I asked him.**

**"Yup." He said. **

**"You make any friends?" I asked.**

**"Never." He said coldly.**

**"Yeah, me neither." I said.**

**"Kai?" **

**"Yea?" **

**"What Rikku and Namine said at lunch, they were just kidding right?" **

**"Course." There was an awkward silence. "Well, I mean, I did look at him. But it was only in disgust. I mean, have you seen them??" I asked. I knew I was lying. I was lying bad. Cloud just nodded. I took this as my signal to leave and left. I went to my room, blasted the radio, and signed online. All the girls were on. I noticed I had an IM from someone I didn't recognize. I opened it.**

**BrunetteBeauty: Heyy Kairi!! It's Maddie 'Ohh!! Maddie!!'**

**BornRoyalty: Heyy!!!!**

**BrunetteBeauty: Hey Kai!**

**BornRoyalty: wats **

**BrunetteBeauty: nm jc…completely hate those sk8ers!!!**

**BornRoyalty: OMG!!!!!! Me 2! They r jus soooo annoying! I mean, they like try to piss us off!**

**BrunetteBeauty: I kno!!**

**BornRoyalty: Hang on…gonna invite the girlz 2 chat**

**BrunetteBeauty: kk**

**I clicked on Rikku and Namine's screen names and invited them to the chat.**

**_BlondeAmbition has entered the chatroom._**

_**bLoNdEbItCh has entered the chatroom.**_

**bLoNdEbItCh: Heyy Kai!! Heyy Maddie!!!**

**BornRoyalyty: Heyy Nam!**

**BlondeAmbition: Heyy Kairi!! Heyy Madison!!**

**BornRoyalty: Heyy girl**

**BrunetteBeauty: Heyy girls!**

**"Kairi???!!" I heard Cloud yell from downstairs.**

**BornRoyalty: hang on guys…brb I got up and went to my door and opened it. I leaned out and saw Cloud standing at the top of the stairs.**

**"What??" I asked.**

**"You doing homework??" he asked.**

**"Possibly." I replied coolly.**

**"Get off of your little chat thing and do your homework." He said sternly.**

**"You know, I-"**

**"I don't care what you know. Just do your homework." I rolled my eyes and went back into my room.**

**BornRoyalty: srry guys…g2g**

**bLoNdEbItCh: aww…how come??**

**BronRoyalty: cloud**

**BlondeAmbition: ugh…he is sooo annoying **

**BornRoyalty: tell me about it**

**BrunetteBeauty: Kai, so do I get a ride 2 scool every morning??**

**BornRoyalty: ya! Kk, really g2g **

**bLoNdEbItCh: kk**

**BornRoyalty: LULAS!!!! **

**BlondeAmbition: luv ya too!**

**bLoNdEbItCh: bye Kai!!**

**BrunetteBeauty: BYEZZ!! **

**_BornRoyalty has signed off._**

**I turned off my computer and got out my English homework. I can't believe they gave us homework on the first day. I mean we just merged with a brand new school and the only thing those stupid teachers can think about is homework!! UGH!!!!! I looked at my homework. There was something else on my mind. Those blue eyes. That spikey hair. That cheesy grin. Sora. Wait what???!!! I smacked myself on the face. I can not like him. Can I? No, it would never work! Just clear it from your mind!! I instructed myself. I shook my head and looked back at my homework. I tried to do it as best I could. Which probably wasn't that good anyway.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Sora and his friends were in his car on their way home. They couldn't believe the partners they got.**

**"UGH! Why Rikku??!!" Riku growled.**

**"At least you don't have Namine! She's Kairi's best friend. If I say one thing about Kairi, you know she'll run to her and rat me out!!" Roxas yelled out.**

**"What do you have against Kairi?? The entire time today you've been talking about her! Give it a rest already!! If you like her then just say something!!" Sora screamed. The car got silent. He dropped off Riku and Axel and it was just him and Roxas for about twenty minutes.**

**"What was that about??" Roxas asked breaking the silence.**

"**You won't stop! I mean seriously, what is soo bad about her that you have to talk about her 24/7???" Sora replied.**

**"Well, for starters, she was a total bitch this morning with the whole car thing!! And then before first period!" Roxas stated.**

**"Just get over it." Sora said.**

**"Dude, why are you defending her?? We're enemies!!" Roxas yelled looking at Sora. Sora just kept his eyes on the road.**

**"Don't act like you're really paying attention to the road because I've known you long enough to know that's just a way of getting out of talking!" **

**"Just drop it!"**

**"No!!!" the car stopped. "You're not gonna drive now??" **

**"It's your stop!" Roxas looked out the window and noticed they were at his house.**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Sorry." Sora's eyes got big. If Roxas was the first to apologize, he meant it.**

**"Me too." Sora replied looking down.**

**"So, we cool?" Roxas asked.**

**"Yeah, we're cool." Sora said. They pounded fists and Roxas got out of the house. Sora headed for his house. He went to his room and did his homework. Normally he would put it off till' later but he didn't feel like dealing with it later. He finished his homework and signed online.**

**EverytingBurns: hey dude**

**Skater4Life: hey**

**EverythingBurns: everything cool wit u and Rox??**

**Skater4Life: yeah its cool**

**EverythingBurns: k**

**SkatingIsMyCrack: hey guys**

**EverythingBurns: hey Rox**

**Skater4Life: whats up dude**

**GetOverYourself: anyone wanna go to the skate park and blow off some steam??**

**SkatingIsMyCrack: I like the way you think dude!**

**EverythingBurns: works for me**

**Skater4Life: everyone meet there in 10 minutes**

**_Skater4Life has signed off._**

_**EverythingBurns has signed off.**_

_**SkatingIsMyCrack has signed off.**_

_**GetOverYourself has signed off. **_

**Sora grabbed his skateboard and headed downstairs.**

**"And where are you going?" his mother asked as soon as she saw him.**

**"Going to the skate park with the guys." Sora replied.**

**"Your homework done??" she asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"How was your first day??"**

**"Hell." Sora replied walking out the door. He headed down the street to the skate park and noticed a huge house. He saw someone in the upstairs window. He could only see their back and their hair. They had gorgeous hair. He would have to meet his neighbor. Then the person turned around. Sora gasped and quickly ran from the house.**

* * *

Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it! Ohhh...cliffhanger!! If you wanna find out who it is then you better review!! And if you have any questions about who the screen names belong to bc i didn't really tell you, leave that in the review too! OK, well get started with those reviews!! luv ya!! 3333 


	6. So How Is This Going To Work?

**Heyy!! Here is the new chappy!! Here's where you find out who Sora's neighbor is!! If you still don't know by the clue I give, then ask that in the reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 6: So How Is This Going To Work?**

**Sora ran until he reached the skate park. He sat on a bench while he waited for his friends. There were two questions in his mind. '_1. Since when was she his neighbor? 2. How could he think she was hot??'_ She did have gorgeous auburn hair though. No!! I will not think of her like that. I don't like her! I can't!! he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard wheels rolling across the pavement and saw the guys skating in the park. A smile spread across his face and he hopped off the bench and skated over to the ramps. **

**"So, Axel. You haven't complained about your partner yet." Sora said going up a ramp. Axel went off a ramp and did a 360 then landed. **

**"Well, you haven't complained yet either." He stated.**

**"Can we not talk about school??" Roxas asked.**

**"I gotta agree with Rox this time, guys." Riku said. They continued skating not even noticing that someone, or someones were watching them.**

**XxXxXxX**

**The girls and I decided to go for a walk and we were walking by the skate park. God, how I hated that place. But before we could pass it, I heard a familiar voice.**

**"Roxas, that was sweet!" it was Sora. Looks like I'll never be able to escape them.**

**"Hey girls. Why don't we pay our partners a little visit??" I asked.**

**"Why?" Namine asked. I pulled out my cell phone and called my house. I asked my butler to bring up our instruments. The skate park had great sound. Plus, it was another spot for us to claim. He brought the stuff up quickly and drove down to the center of the skate park. We got there first and the guys saw us.**

**"What are you doing here??" Sora asked.**

**"We gotta practice." I said.**

**"Practice?? You skate???!!" Roxas asked.**

**"Eww, hell no! Our band needs to practice." I said glaring at him.**

**"At a skate park?"**

**"It has great sound!" I replied.**

**"Well, we're skating." Roxas said.**

**"Well, you're leaving!" I shouted.**

**"And if we don't??" Roxas said challengingly stepping forward.**

**"There isn't gonna be an if." I hissed stepping forward so we were inches apart. There was no way I was backing down to him. All of a sudden he started cracking up.**

**"What??!!" I snapped.**

**"I could never fight a girl!" he said still laughing. When he wasn't paying attention I punched him across the face. He stumbled back in shock.**

**"What is it with you guys about hitting girls? We're not that weak!" I yelled. All the guys stood there in shock. There was a creepy silence that settled over all of us.**

**"Let's go guys." Roxas said breaking the silence.**

**"What??" Axel asked in shock.**

**"I said let's go!" Roxas said turning around and glaring at Axel. They grabbed their skateboards and left. Little did we know that they just went to the top of the hill and waited.**

**"Dude what was that about??" Axel asked.**

**"I wanna hear them." Roxas said.**

**"You what?" Riku asked.**

**"I wanna hear their band."**

**"Why?" Sora asked.**

**"So that way, when the talent show rolls around we'll know they're not a threat." Roxas explained.**

**"Ooh…I get it." Sora said.**

**"Ok, good. Now shut up so they don't hear us.**

**I gave Maddie the music to our song 'Revolution'. (A/N: The song is Revolution by The Veronicas...I think they might sing all of the songs that the girls sing, but I'm not sure yet.) She got it really quickly and we got ready to start. Rikku went to her drums, Namine and Maddie made sure their guitars were in tune, and I went to my microphone. I cleared my throat and we started.**

**_Revolution_**

_**(music starts)**_

_**(Kairi)**_

_**I am temperamental, like a heart without a home.**_

_**And I am sentimental, but you don't know me at all.**_

_**I have expectations.**_

_**I wanna be the one you call.**_

_**And I want, a conversation.**_

_**But you don't know me at all.**_

_**(Namine: At all.)**_

_**(Kairi)**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution.**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**I am, I am, I am!**_

_**I'll blow your mind**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution.**_

_**Why do I have to explain?**_

_**Who I am again and again?**_

_**I am.**_

_**I know, what you're thinking.**_

_**I can tell what you're waiting for.**_

_**I think, that you're pretending**_

_**But you don't fool me at all.**_

_**If you knew me at all, you'd take my picture**_

_**And you'd hang it on your wall**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**I am, I am, I am!**_

_**I'll blow your mind**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution**_

_**Why do I have to explain?**_

_**Who I am again and again?**_

_**I didn't know that you've been wanting me**_

_**Oh, how's a girl supposed to know?**_

_**Just when you think that it's all tragedy**_

_**Don't worry baby, I'll go slow.**_

_**(softly)**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**(Loud again)**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**I am, I am, I am!**_

_**I'll blow your mind**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution**_

_**Why do I have to explain?**_

_**(Higher) why do I have to explain?**_

_**(normal pitch) who I am again and again?**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**I am, I am, I am!**_

_**I'll blow your mind**_

_**I am! I'm a revolution**_

_**Why do I have to explain?**_

_**Who I am again and again?**_

_**(music stops)**_

_**I am!**_

**"Shit." Roxas muttered.**

**"What??" Sora asked.**

**"I think she broke my jaw." Roxas said.**

**"You think she broke your jaw?? Dude, they're freaking awesome! We have major competition!! Forget your jaw! We gotta think of how to beat them!!" Riku said jumping up. I heard something. I looked up the hill and saw the boys.**

**"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked.**

**"What?" Namine said coming to my side. I put the mic back on the stand and started speed walking up the hill.**

**"Are you kidding me??!!" I screamed when I got to the guys.**

**"Oh, uh. Heh, heh. Hi Kairi." Sora said sheepishly.**

**"You were eavesdropping??" I screamed again.**

**"Now, Kairi. There's no reason to scream." Roxas said.**

**"Roxas! I have had enough of your stupid interruptions!" I shouted turning my attention to him. He glared at me and I just glared right back.**

**"Winston!!" I shouted across the park.**

**"Yes ma'am?" I could hear him yell coming towards us.**

**"Pack up the stuff and take back to the house." I snarled.**

**"Of course, ma'am." He said gathering the things.**

**"You can't just leave us alone for five minutes??!!" I screeched.**

**"Kairi just relax." Namine said.**

**"Namine! They were eavesdropping on us! Who knows what they could do with the knowledge they just gained from hearing our song!!" I yelled. Little did I know, Rikku was behind us all and calling Cloud.**

**"Cloud??" Rikku asked into the phone.**

**"Rikku?" Cloud asked on the other line.**

**"Kairi. Skaters. Pissed off. Skate park. Now!"**

**"I'll be there in a minute." Rikku hung up the phone.**

**"Can I ask you a question Roxas??" I asked.**

**"Shoot." He said.**

**"Why??"**

**"Because." **

**"Because?? Are you freaking kidding me??!!"**

**"Kairi! Chill out!!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around and saw Cloud.**

**"Cloud?" I asked with wide eyes.**

**"Kairi go get in the car." He said glaring at the guys.**

**"I'm not going anywhere." I said.**

**"Now!!" he shouted.**

**"Yeah Kairi. Listen to your brother and go get in the car." Roxas said. I turned back around to Roxas.**

**"Can you just learn to shut up??!! My god, it's like every five seconds you're talking! Just, shut up!" I shouted.**

**"Kairi, it's not worth it." Namine said grabbing my wrist. I rolled my eyes and turned to the sidewalk.**

**"Kairi that's not the car." Cloud said.**

**"Cloud?" I asked.**

**"Yeah?" he replied.**

**"We have a dad, you know?"**

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"We still have one, so you don't have to fill his place. Just back off." I said walking back to my house. The girls ended up going with Cloud and when Cloud got home he came up to my room to find me laying on my bed. **

**"What was that about?" he asked coming and sitting next to me.**

**"Just go away." I said with tears coming to my eyes.**

**"Kairi." He said.**

**"I just, hate this. I just wish everything could go back to the way it was." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.**

**"Look, Kairi. We're gonna get through this." He said wiping my tear.**

**"And what about next year?? You'll be off in college and I'll be here. Alone." I said more tears coming.**

**"Kairi, you know I'll come and visit."**

**"That's not enough!" I said.**

**"Look, just get some rest. Ok? Everything will be better in the morning." He said walking out of the room. I put my head on the pillow and fell asleep soon after.**

**The next morning I woke up with a huge headache.**

**"Ugh, I don't wanna go to school." I said rolling out of bed. I took a shower and changed into light wash jeans, a green and white polka dot mini dress, white heels, my hair in a side ponytail, my heart necklace, and some silver hoops. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and found Cloud about to head out. He looked up when he heard footsteps though.**

**"Morning, Kai. You look nice." He said.**

**"Thanks." I replied giving a weak smile.**

**"You want rides this morning?" he asked.**

**"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though." He nodded and headed out. I went and grabbed a slice of toast. I poured my self a glass of orange juice, and sat down and ate it. This morning felt different. I'm not sure how, but it did. I went out to my car and drove to Namine's. She came out in light wash Bermuda shorts, a white tank, a blue zip-up hoodie with red trim and an anchor on it, red and white striped flats, and her hair in a side part. She walked to the car and climbed in. **

**"Well, you look good." She said.**

**"Thanks, you look amazing too." I said. We drove off to Rikku's house. She came out in light wash jeans, a white cami, a short blue hoodie, white flats, and her hair in a high ponytail. She got in the car and we went to Maddie's. She came out in a denim mini skirt, a red tank, a black and white plaid mini jacket, and red heels. She climbed into the car and we headed off to school. Today was the day the guys had to come to my house. But for some reason, I wasn't dreading it. We got out of the car and saw the guys. Sora was wearing jeans, a brown Zoo York hoodie, and brown Vans. Even though I hated to admit it, he did look pretty good. Maybe this project wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Roxas came into view next. He was in jeans, a green Hurley hoodie, and black DC sneakers. Then I saw Riku. He was laughing at something Axel had said. He was wearing jeans, a gray O'Neill hoodie, and black and gray Adios. Axel was in jeans, a blue Element hoodie, and black Element sneakers. We walked towards the doors and Roxas stepped in front of me.**

**"Can I help you?" I asked. I was still kinda pissed at him.**

**"Sorry. We kinda got off on shaky ground." He said. He did really look sincere. The girls were looking at me for approval. I think everyone was watching us to see what I would say.**

**"Ok." I replied.**

**"Ok? Ok as in sure whatever? Or as in ok, you're forgiven?" **

**"Ok, you're forgiven." I said. I said I was feeling different today. I didn't feel that horrible hate that I did every time they came around. Things were changing. For the better.**

**"Alright, cool. See ya later?" he said.**

**"It's kinda hard not to." I said smiling. He smiled back. He stepped out of the way and we continued on our way into the building. We were walking to first period and the girls were a little ahead of me. All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.**

**"Let me go!" I yelled.**

**"Shh! Kairi calm down!" it was Cloud.**

**"You know there are much easier ways to talk to me." I stated.**

**"Sure." **

**"Well, what is it?" **

**"You think I didn't see you this morning?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You were talking and smiling at a skater. The same skater that you hated the guts of."**

**"Oh that. He apologized." **

**"And I thought I told you to stay away from them."**

**"And I thought I slapped you in the face and told you to back off." I said turning on my heel. But he grabbed my arm again.**

**"Kairi. I'm serious. Stay away from them. They're no good."**

**"And what gives you the right to say that?"**

**"Well, look at them. You think you can trust that?" he asked as if they were some disease.**

**"Cloud. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said walking away. This time he let me go. I think he got the point. I walked to first period. Of course, thanks to Cloud's little chat I was late. The whole class looked up when I walked in.**

**"Ah, Kairi. So nice of you to join us. You can go to the Principal's Office and sit there until second period." The teacher snarled. I sighed and turned around. I headed to the Principal's Office and sat there. At second period I went to my locker and got my stuff. I went to my class and sat in the back, like I always did. When my friends asked where I was, I just waved them off, letting them know I'd tell them at Lunch. I needed to focus on school right now. Since my dad wasn't happy I was late for class. Of course, me being a good sister, didn't rat Cloud out. Lunch finally rolled around and we headed to our table. We sat down and before we could even open our lunches, four more chairs appeared at the table and the boys were sitting with us.**

**"Umm, what's going on here?" Namine asked.**

**"I'm know as much as you." I said.**

**"Well, since we were on good ground, I figured we could eat lunch with you." Roxas said. I gave him a look. "If only for a day." He finished.**

**"I guess." I replied. The girls gasped. "Guys, chillax." I said.**

**"But Cloud said…" Namine started.**

**"Screw Cloud. I already told him to leave me with my life and to stay in his." I said. Thankfully for me, Rikku and Maddie seemed to be taking to the boys nicely.**

**"Anyways, where were you this morning?" Rikku asked.**

**"Oh that. Cloud pulled me aside, shocker, and lectured me on talking to the guys." I said. Rikku rolled her eyes.**

**"What's he got against us?" Sora asked.**

**"He's just not used to outsiders." I explained.**

**"He knows we're coming to your house?" Riku asked.**

**"Whoops, guess I left that little fun fact out." I said giggling. Everyone eventually laughed and I saw Cloud look over. He immediately glared at me. I turned back to the group. We talked during lunch about everything. I think we settled our differences…well, some of them. There were still some things that bugged me about them. Namine seemed pretty out of it too. We went through the rest of the day pretty good. The final bell rang and we left class. The girls and I headed to our lockers and grabbed our stuff. We agreed to meet the guys out front since our lockers weren't near each other. We headed outside and saw a group of people in a circle shouting, "FIGHT! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!!" I quickly pushed past some people and saw that it was Cloud and his friends against Sora and his friends.**

**"I told you to stay away from my sister1" Cloud yelled at Sora.**

**"I believe she already told you that she could handle herself! She doesn't need you to be her watchdog for life!!" Sora shouted back. They both charged at each other and started beating each other up.**

**"Stop! Cloud!! Sora!!!" I screamed. But it was no use. The other guys went for each other too. The girls and I just stood there in shock. Two people I cared about were trying to kill each other, and there was noting I could do about it. Cloud gave Sora one final blow and Sora fell to the ground. The other guys stopped fighting and Cloud glared at Sora's friends.**

**"Let's go!" he shouted to his friends. I walked into their little circle and Cloud saw me. "Kairi let's go." He said grabbing my wrist.**

**"Get off of me!" I shouted pulling out of his grip. I ran to Sora's side and you could tell that Roxas, Riku, and Axel were surprised.**

**"You didn't think I'd abandon you, did you?" I asked. Roxas smiled and helped Sora up.**

**"We're gonna help him to the car and then we'll follow you out." Roxas said.**

**"Kay. Just know that Cloud is gonna be an ass when you're there." I said.**

**"It's cool." He said. I smiled and walked to my car. The girls followed me and we got in the car. There was an awkward silence.**

**"So…" Namine said.**

**"So…" I repeated.**

**"Things are gonna be different now, huh?" she asked.**

**"Looks that way." I said.**

**"Riku has gorgeous eyes." Rikku blurted out.**

**"What??" Namine, Maddie, and I asked at the same time.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Let me get some reviews please if you wanna find out what happens next!!!**

Luv ya!! 333


	7. A Litttle Work Never Hurt Anybody

Heyy!! Sorry again for the long wait. And i'll use the same excuse as i did for the other one. WRITER'S BLOCK!!! SUCH a horrible thing. I hate it, but whatever. I overcame it and now I know what's gonna happen in the next chappy. SOOOO R&R!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Little Work Never Hurt Anyone

"I said who wants to go the diner and get some fries." Rikku quickly tried to cover up.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has wandering eyes." I said giggling.

"Ok, but just don't tell Leon or Olette." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They'd freak!! Are you kidding me?"

"No. I mean, look at me. I stood up to Cloud. And now he knows where we stand."

"That's what you said earlier. And look what happened now." Rikku stated.

"Well…" I started.

"Well…see, I knew this whole entire friendship thing would blow up in our faces. Sora got hurt, and it's all our fault!" Rikku yelled.

"Shh! Jeez, no need to yell. We can all hear you." I said giggling.

"Sorry, it's just, if my siblings hear about this, I'm as good as dead."

"Chill out, Rikku. You know we'll stand up for you if they try and do anything. And so will the guys." Maddie said.

"I guess." Rikku replied.

"Plus, you can soo tell Riku's interested in you!!" Namine squealed.

"I thought you didn't like them?" Rikku said smiling.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and…oh, I don't know. I decided to give them a chance. Plus Roxas is super cute!" Namine squealed again. We all started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh!! I totally forgot!! Are the boys following us??" I asked. Maddie turned around.

"Do they have a black Range Rover?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then yeah, they're there." We pulled into my driveway, and I noticed that Cloud was already there. Well, this is going to be interesting. I got out of the car and so did everyone else. I saw that Sora was walking and he looked ok, except for a cut on his lip. But it didn't seem to bother him. We walked up the front walk. I reached for the door, but it opened before I could. Standing in front of us was Cloud.

"Hello Kairi, girls." He said smiling as we walked through the door. Right before the guys could walk in, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Cloud!!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Those were our guests…well, my guests." I said opening the door again. They walked in and Cloud glared at every single one. But he especially glared at Sora. I'm guessing because he stood up for me.

"Well, we'll be in my room." I said heading for the stairs.

"Oh, no you won't!" Cloud yelled grabbing my arm.

"Oh yes. We will." I said pulling out of his grip. We went upstairs and went into my room. I slammed the door behind us and locked it.

"So, you guys wanna get started?" I asked. Everyone found their own section of my ginormous room.

"So. Do you wanna ask first, or answer?" Sora asked me.

"Uh, I'll answer first." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Ok, so what's your full name?" he asked.

"Kairi Heart" I replied.

"Age?"

"15."

"You're only 15?"

"Yeah. My birthday's on Christmas."

"Really? That's awesome!" he shouted. Everyone looked at us. We quickly turned away and blushed.

"Uh, right. So, favorite color?"

"Purple, definitely." I said smiling. He smiled back. My cheeks got hot. I wasn't sure if I was blushing, or not. But, why would I be? I mean, all he did was smile at me. That adorable, cheesy smile.

"Kairi! Helloo??" I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh???"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, uh sorry."

"It's cool." More questions followed and then it was my turn to ask. Everyone finished and we all got hungry.

"Anyone wanna go get dinner?" I asked.

"Hell yes! Thank God you said something. I was starving, but I didn't wanna say anything." Namine said. I saw Roxas smile at her. He definitely had a thing for her.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Riku said.

"Haha, you're funny." I said.

"Huh??"

"We have to get changed." I said pointing at me and the girls.

"Just to go somewhere for dinner??" Roxas asked.

"But, we don't have any clothes." Maddie said.

"That's why you borrow mine." I said smiling.

"You boys go make yourself comfy with Cloud." I said winking.

"But-" Sora started.

"We have to get changed. You can't be in here." I said.

"But-" Roxas said.

"Go talk to him. Prove you're not that bad." I said.

"Yeah right! He'll slit our throats if we even go near him." Riku said.

"Fine. Hang on." I said. I opened my door and saw that Cloud was coming up the stairs.

"Oh goody! Cloud?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you please just be nice for twenty minutes so me and the girls can get changed?" I asked.

"Be nice how??" he asked.

"Can you just talk to the guys? Please?? I promise they're not that bad." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But if they piss me off, they're getting kicked out." He said sighing and heading into his room. "Just tell them to come to my room." He said. I pulled my head back in the door and turned to the guys.

"Ok, you're gonna go talk to Cloud in his room." I said.

"Huh??" Sora asked.

"I already told him to be nice." I said. The guys had doubtful looks but they eventually headed into Cloud's room. They opened his door and Cloud yelled turning around,

"What do you want Kai-… ri's stalkers." He said.

"Uh, hi." Sora said.

"So, you guys like my sister and her friends." Cloud said.

"Uh, well, you see…" Roxas tried to form words.

"Uh, what Roxas is trying to say is, they're nice to hang out with." Sora said with his cheesy smile. The same cheesy smile which Cloud despised.

"Sure." Cloud said.

"Whoa. You used to skate??" Axel asked looking at Cloud's skating trophies.

"Uh, well, that was a long time ago." Cloud said.

"Dude, don't be ashamed of it. That's awesome!!" Roxas said.

"It _was_ awesome."

"Huh?"

"I don't skate anymore. I hate it." Cloud spat.

"Why??" Riku asked.

"Because. I made new friends, that weren't skaters. And I became happy without skating."

"Dude, I could never give up skating." Roxas said. All the other guys nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad." Cloud said.

"Pshh. Yeah right!! Skating is everything." Axel said.

"Even more important than a girl??" Cloud asked. The question was directed to Sora mostly.

"Uh, well…" Sora started.

"I thought so. Get out of my room. If you wanna wait for the girls, go wait downstairs. And don't touch anything." Cloud said fiercely. The guys left and went downstairs. They sat on the couch for what seemed like forever, when the girls came down. Sora immediately saw Kairi. She was in light wash jeans, a navy blue tank top, a polka dot cropped hoodie, white Rainier Uggz, and her hair in a side part. Namine was wearing light wash jeans, a white tank top, a light blue bird cropped hoodie, and white Uggz. Rikku was wearing light wash jeans, a golden yellow tank top, a brown eagle crown cropped hoodie, and brown Birkenstocks. Maddie was in light wash jeans, a black tank top, a burgundy lightning bolt cropped hoodie, and black Uggz.

"So, how did it go with Cloud?" I asked when we reached the guys.

"Uh, ok? I guess." Sora said.

"Hope he wasn't too bad. So where do you guys wanna go for dinner?" I asked.

"How about Pizza Hut?" Sora suggested. Everyone seemed ok with it.

"Pizza Hut it is." I declared and we headed out the door. We took my car and headed to Pizza Hut.

* * *

THere you have it!! Review plz:) Luv ya!!! 333 


	8. Stay Away From Him

**Heyy!! Srry for the wait! but anywayz R&R bc i'm almost done the next chapter!! ENJOY!!!!!****

* * *

Chapter 8: Stay Away From Him**

'**_Crap!' _I thought jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. I quickly threw on an outfit, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs. I didn't even remember to put make up on. Which was a first. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, leaving half of my homework on the island in the kitchen. I ran to my car, put it in drive and zoomed off to school, hoping that Cloud gave the girls a ride to school. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm late for school. Really late. My dad is gonna kill me. I finally made it to school and ran to my first period.**

**"Ms. Kairi. You're late." Mrs. Henderson said.**

**"I know." I said panting.**

**"And is there a reason for your tardiness?"**

**"Uh, well, you see-"**

**"This is the second day in a row." Mrs. Henderson said glaring at me.**

**"Please, Mrs. Henderson. I didn't hear my alarm clock go off. It was a complete accident and I won't let it happen again!" I said all in one breath.**

**"Take your seat Ms. Heart." I sighed and walked to the back of the classroom. I sat next to Namine like I always did, but then I noticed that Sora was on my other side. I looked at Rikku who decided to sit on the other side of Namine. She smirked and proved that she did that as a way to get me and Sora next to each other. God, my friends. I rolled my eyes smiling and looked over at Sora. He seemed pretty concentrated on his work, but when he felt my gaze, he looked up and smiled. I smiled back. I still didn't see why Cloud hated them so much. I mean, once you get to know them, you see they're just people with different interests. Again, there still were some rough patches, but most of it was good. We copied some notes, did a little review for a test next week, and then the bell rang. We headed out to our lockers.**

**"So, was that excuse a real one, or did you have another rendezvous with Cloud?" Namine asked when we got to our lockers.**

**"No, that was a real excuse. Well, I think the reason I didn't hear it was that I forgot to set it. I was soo tired last night from laughing." I said smiling remembering last night. We were at Pizza Hut for hours. Rikku giggled remembering the night before too.**

**"Yeah, that was pretty fun." She said.**

**"Hellz ya!!" I said happily.**

**"Hells yeah, what??" a voice came from behind me. I cringed at the sound of another voice, thinking it was Cloud. I turned around slowly. It was then I noticed a blonde haired boy standing behind us. He was actually pretty hot, for a skater.**

**"Name's Seifer." He said.**

**"Kairi." I replied. He stuck his hand out and I shook it. Ok, he was the most polite skater I knew.**

**"Look, I gotta go. So I guess I'll see you later, Kairi?" he asked.**

**"Definitely." I said smiling.**

**"Sweet." He said flashing a toothy smile. I watched him as he walked away.**

**"Hellooo?? Earth to Kai!!" Maddie said waving her hand in front of my face.**

**"Yeah??" I asked still watching Seifer.**

**"I thought you liked Sora??" Rikku said standing in my line of vision.**

**"SHHHHH!!!" Don't say that out loud." Rikku rolled her eyes. Just then Sora and his friends came running up.**

**"Why were you talking to him??" Sora demanded.**

**"Why? Is it illegal or something?" I asked.**

**"Stay away from him." Sora said.**

**"Why? Is he like your boyfriend or something??" I asked tilting my head to the side with a smirk on my face.**

**"Pshh! Like, the farthest thing from it!" Roxas yelled.**

**"Dude, Sora and Seifer are mortal enemies!" Axel yelled.**

**"Ok." I said.**

**"Ok? As in you'll stay away?" Riku asked.**

**"No." I said flatly. Sora's eyes widened."Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't." I said shutting my locker.**

**"No, Kairi. You don't understand." Sora said.**

**"No, I think it's you who doesn't understand. I happen to like him. So I'm gonna talk to him." I said.**

**"Kairi, he's a user! He's just talking to you to get higher on the social ladder!" Roxas said.**

**"Oh, and you guys aren't?!" I shouted.**

**"What???" Riku asked.**

**"Well, ever since that stupid project, you guys have been talking to us. And people think you're cool. And you got higher on the social ladder, now didn't you?" I said.**

**"Wait, that's different." Sora said. It was my free period, so I headed for the doors. I decided a nice sit by the fountain would do me good.**

**"Really, Sora? How so??" I yelled pushing the doors open. Unfortunately, it was their free period too, so they followed right behind.**

**"Because. We're your friends. He's just trying to get close to you!" Roxas yelled back. I quickly turned around.**

**"Are you Sora?? Shut up for once!!" I yelled in Roxas' face. I spotted Seifer sitting by himself at the fountain. I quickly walked to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. I glanced back at Sora and saw a look of utter shock mixed with rage.**

**"Hey Seifer." I said happily.**

**"Kairi! I didn't know this was your free period too." he said smiling.**

**"Small world." I said.**

**"Too small." Sora said sitting between me and Seifer.**

**"Hey, chicken wuss! Get out, you have free period now too?" Seifer said pushing Sora back into the fountain. I couldn't help but giggle. Seifer stood.**

**"Let's go babe." He said offering his hand to me. I took it and we set off across the lawn. I saw Roxas, Riku, and Axel run to help Sora, and then I saw something that I never thought would happen. I saw Rikku, Namine, and Maddie right on their heels. They were helping Sora instead of laughing with me and Seifer. They pulled Sora out of the fountain and he was soaked. Namine's gaze caught mine and she looked shocked. Seifer's grip tightened a little and I looked back to Seifer. Free period ended and it was time for Science. I walked into the classroom and saw Sora and my friends, and his friends in the back row. Then I noticed all the seats were taken. By them and some emo kid I'd never seen before. I walked to the back row.**

**"Hey guys." I said to Namine mostly.**

**"Excuse me. I'm trying to take notes." She said rudely.**

**"I-"**

**"She said move." Rikku said. I figured they were still pissed about free period. I knew they'd be better by lunch. I found a seat next to Seifer and sat down.**

**"My friends are acting really weird." I whispered to him.**

**"Whatever. They're just jealous because I didn't show a liking to them." Seifer said. I smiled and took notes. The bell rang and I walked to my locker. I put my books in, grabbed my lunch and headed for the lunchroom. I saw there was still a seat with my friends. Aww, they probably saved it for me. I walked to the table and sat down. The second I did, they all got up and relocated to a new table. I sat there with my mouth hung open. Seifer sat down across from me.**

**"They still jealous?" he asked.**

**"Umm, yeah. I guess." I said. I heard a laugh that belonged to none other than Namine and turned around. She was laughing along with the rest of them. They were having fun. Without me. I finished my lunch quickly and went outside. I needed some fresh air. I sat on the fountain. The water stain was still there from when Sora fell. Seifer came out and sat with me.**

**"You ok?" he asked.**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**"You busy on Saturday night?" he asked.**

**"Not anymore." I said.**

**"You wanna go see a movie?" he asked sweetly.**

**"I would love to." I said. I had just scored a date. "So, does this mean we're technically dating?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I guess it does." He said. The bell rang and the two of us walked to class hand in hand. I noticed sh0cked looks from my friends and Sora's friends. I also got glares from Cloud. The rest of the day I hung out with Seifer.**

**A couple weeks passed and Seifer and I really were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was really nice. I arrived at school one day and saw Seifer. I started towards him. Then I noticed something. His was kissing someone. No, more like making out. He was cheating on me.**

**"Seifer?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. He quickly pulled away.**

**"Baby." He said shocked. I slapped him across the face.**

**"How could you?" I asked, a tear running down my cheek.**

**"It's not what it looks like. Babe, please don't cry." He said reaching to wipe away my tear. I quickly slapped his hand away and ran. I ran to the doors, and out on the lawn. I was running past the fountain, when I tripped. And fell right into the fountain. When I came up, everyone around me was laughing and pointing. I quickly threw my head back under the water. This can't be happening. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I wished that it was Sora in the fountain right now. And instead of laughing at him. I would push Seifer away and help Sora. Then there was a pair of hands around my waist. The hands pulled me out of the water. My vision was blurry from crying and from the water. Mascara and eyeliner were running down my face. I looked up and saw none other than Sora. He saved me? He pulled me into a hug. He knew? He must have seen it. I quickly accepted the hug and returned it. I saw the girls running towards the fountain with some of the towels from the school pool. Namine quickly wrapped one around my shoulders. I buried my face in Sora's chest. **

**"I'm so sorry." I said crying.**

**"It's ok." He said stroking my hair.**

**"No it's not. I should've listened to you. From the start." I said, my voice muffled from being in Sora's chest. **

**"Just relax. Maybe you should go home." Sora said.**

**"And maybe you should get your hands off my sister!" Cloud snarled, pulling me up and out of Sora's arms.**

**"You say you're her friend and then you go and push her in a fountain?" Cloud asked about to punch Sora.**

**"Cloud! I tripped." I said. He quickly pulled back.**

**"What?" he asked.

* * *

**

There it is!! Sorry for ending the chapter like this, but it was getting really long, so i decided to split the chapter in two bc different things were happening! ok, enough of me blabbering! push the preety purple button and send me some reviews!! 333 


	9. Just Back Off!

**Heyy!! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy and plz REVIEW:)

* * *

Chapter 9: Just Back Off!!**

"**I tripped. Sora saved me." I said smiling at Sora. He smiled back.**

**"Kairi, you of all people, would not trip." Cloud said. I quirked a brow. "That's something that Namine would do." Cloud said. Namine's eyes got real big, as did mine. Then I noticed Roxas stepped up.**

**"What'd you just say?" he snarled in Cloud's face.**

**"Well I mean, she is blonde. As are you." Cloud said flicking one of Roxas' spikes.**

**"Oh, and what does that make you then?" Roxas snapped.**

**"Well, that makes me a god." Cloud said flexing his muscles.**

**"Try an ass." Roxas said. Just then, Hayner, Leon, Olette, and Tifa came up.**

**"Look, just stay away from Namine punk." Cloud said. Hayner eyes widened, and then he glared at Roxas.**

**"I'll talk to Namine if I want to talk to her. And I'll defend her when I want to." Roxas said crossing his arms.**

**"Then you'll have to go through me." Hayner said stepping in front of Roxas and pushing him back. Roxas didn't think there would be much impact, but boy was he wrong. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. "C'mon Namine." Hayner said sternly, grabbing Namine's arm.**

**"I'm not going anywhere." Namine stood her ground.**

**"Oh yes you are." He said pulling her along.**

**"No I'm not!" Namine shouted. Hayner slapped her across the face. She quickly brought her hand up to her face. There was a look of shock and terror in her eyes.**

**"You asshole." Namine cried before running across the lawn. I knew exactly where she was going. On the first day she found a tall oak tree in the back that nobody went near. It was her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone. But that didn't stop Roxas. He took off after her immediately after glaring at Hayner. It was then that Hayner realized what he just did.**

**"Oh my god. Shit!" he yelled running after Namine too.**

**"Hayner! Right now I would just leave her alone!" I yelled.**

**"With that crazy skater freak? Hell no!" he shouted.**

**"HEY!!!" Sora, Riku, and Axel shouted.**

**"Get over it, losers." Hayner snarled. Sora rolled his eyes.**

**"Hayner. At this point, I think I know your sister better than you. When she wants to be alone, she always goes to the oak tree." I said.**

**"What oak tree??" Hayner asked.**

**"She found an oak tree on campus on the first day of school. But that doesn't matter. She went there to be alone." I said.**

**"But Roxas is allowed to follow her??" Hayner asked.**

**"That's different!" I yelled.**

**"Oh yeah, how??!!" Hayner yelled right back.**

**"Because she actually likes him." I said. Hayner's eyes got big.**

**"You mean, she'd rather hang out with _him _then with me?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.**

**"Do you even know how bad you treat her?" I yelled.**

**"Well…" Hayner started.**

**"Do you know how many times she's come to my house crying with a slap mark on her face? And when I ask her what happened she says that you two got in a fight!" I yelled.**

**"You have no right getting into things that are between me and her." Hayner yelled.**

**"Hayner!! She's my best friend. She comes to me and tells me these things. I wanna believe that they're not true!" I said. Now I was on the verge of crying. I was sad because everything I was saying was true. Hayner had slapped her, times when I was there, and times when I wasn't. I was scared. For Namine and for Hayner. "B-but I can't." I said. A tear trickled down my face. I quickly swiped it away. I sniffled. "And I know you're trying to protect her, but the way you're doing it, isn't a very good way. I know you care about her, and that you love her. But the sad part is…_she_ doesn't." I said turning my back on him. I started walking in the direction of the school. I heard footsteps behind me. I figured it was Hayner, so I quickened my pace. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I quickly turned around. To my relief it was only Sora, Axel, and Riku.**

**"You are my hero. That guy needed to be put in his place." Axel said. I gave a weak smile and chuckled. But I still felt like crying. Then I heard more footsteps and Roxas came up beside us.**

**"Kairi. What you said back there. D-does he really h-hit her?" he asked.**

**"Unfortunately. But wait, how did you hear that?" I said.**

**"Namine said she wanted to be alone. So I headed back and that's when I heard you." Roxas explained.**

**"Is she ok?" I asked.**

**"She was crying pretty bad. I gave her a hug and tried to comfort her, but she said she wanted to be alone." Roxas said.**

**"Idiot." I murmured.**

**"Huh?" Roxas asked.**

**"You really don't understand girls huh?" I said.**

**"Enlighten me?" he said. I smiled.**

**"When a girl says they wanna be alone, that's the last thing they want. Especially when they're with a guy." I explained.**

**"So I should go back." He said.**

**"That would be a smart idea." I said. He smiled, thanked me, and ran off to the back entrance. The guys and I headed to class. This was the only class I didn't have with the girls. It was just me, the guys, and Namine. But today, Roxas and Namine were gonna be absent.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you liked it!! Luv ya! 33


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

**Roxas ran back to Namine. He found her sniffling and hugging her knees close to her chest.**

**"R-Roxas?" she asked when he walked up.**

**"Hey." Roxas said weakly.**

**"You came back?" Namine asked.**

**"Well, when a girl says she wants to be alone, that's that last she thing she really wants." Roxas said.**

**"Kairi told you that, huh?" she said smirking.**

**"What?"**

**"Please, Roxas. She's my best friend. I've heard her take on girls that wanna be alone."**

**"Oh." Roxas said sitting down next to her. Namine giggled.**

**"But, thanks for coming back." She said.**

**"Look, Namine. I gotta tell you something." Roxas said.**

**"Ok."**

**"Ever since the first day that the schools combined, I thought you were gorgeous. And well, I really like you." Roxas blurted out. There was a silence.**

**"R-really?" Namine asked.**

**"Really." Roxas replied leaning closer to her. They were just about to kiss when -Briiiiiing- Roxas quickly pulled back.**

**"Um, I, I gotta go." Roxas said quickly standing up. He didn't look back and walked strait to the building. '_God, that bell!_'' he shouted in his head. He stalked off to P.E. lost in thoughts.**

**It was finally time for lunch, and the guys and I headed for the cafeteria. We went to the usual table and sat down. Namine and Roxas hadn't shown up yet so we just left two seats for them. They eventually came and sat down. We started lunch and talked about the usual when I saw something that made me smile. Namine slowly grabbed Roxas' hand. He had a quick look of shock, but it quickly faded away and he grabbed her hand. There was a smile across both of their faces. I smiled happily and continued my lunch. I knew they'd end up together.**

**The day dragged on for forever, but eventually it ended. The girls and I headed back to my house. When we got there, we made some popcorn, got some sodas, and headed up to my room.**

**"Oh. My. God. How cute were you and Roxas today at school?" I said when we reached my room and were out of earshot from Cloud.**

**"Seriously. Why didn't you tell us?" Rikku asked.**

**"I don't know, I guess I was just trying to keep it on the DL." Namine said.**

**"But then we saw you two holding hands." Maddie pointed out.**

**"I know. And that's when I started not to pretend that we were just friends." Namine explained. There was a knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" I yelled, but then realized it could only be Cloud. "Stupid question." I muttered to myself. No one said anything, but the door opened. Of course, in walked Cloud.**

**"Hey." He said.'**

**"Umm, hi?" I replied.**

**"You girls have some visitors at the door." He said.**

**"Visitors?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, it's the guys." He said. I smiled and the girls and I bolted out of my room and down the super long hall to the stairs. I glanced back for a second to see if Cloud was coming. He was looking at us running and smiling. I raised my eyebrows in question of whether he was coming or not. He nodded and started running to catch up, but he was the fastest boy in our school so it didn't take him much time. He ran down the stairs and beat us to the door. He opened it with a smile.**

**"Hi." He said shortly.**

**"Uh, hi. Are the girls here?" Sora asked leaning from side to side trying to see past Cloud.**

**"Maybe." He said smirking. I smiled and watched as Cloud tortured them. Cloud knew I liked Sora; he was tempting him on purpose.**

**"So, is that a no?" Roxas asked. I saw Namine's face light up at the sound of his voice. Cloud stepped aside and pulled the door all the way open to reveal us.**

**"Oh." Riku said. They entered the house and walked over to us.**

**"Hey." Sora said.**

**"Hey." I greeted smiling. He smiled back.**

**"So, what do you skaters want?" Cloud asked.**

**"We just came by to see the girls, that's all." Axel said.**

**"Right. Well you're not staying for dinner, just know that." Cloud said.**

**"Done." Roxas said.**

**"Ook, you guys can go get some sodas for yourselves from the kitchen. The girls and I will be in my room with popcorn and starting our homework." I said to the boys.**

**"Ok, we'll be up in a sec." Sora said. I nodded and the girls and I headed up to my room. I shut the door behind us as we walked in.**

**"So anyway, back to you and Roxas." I said pointing my attention back to Namine.**

**"Well-" Namine started.**

**"So how'd it happen?" Rikku asked jumping onto my bed in front of Namine.**

**"He came back to where I was crying and he used your line, Kai. Then he told me he had liked me since the first day that we combined. Then right as we were about to kiss-"**

**"You were about to kiss?" I screamed. Maddie quickly threw her palm across my mouth. "Sorry." I said with a muffled voice.**

**"Anyway." Maddie said taking her hand off of my mouth.**

**"Anyway, as we were about to kiss, that stupid school bell rang. He said he had to go, then ran across the lawn blushing." Namine said. The door burst open. We all screamed.**

**"I was not blushing!" Roxas yelled over our screaming. We stopped screaming after he said that.**

**"You were listening?" I yelled. Roxas gave an innocent look. I grabbed pillow and chucked it at his face. He threw his hands in front of his face. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at me.**

**"What's going on in there?" Cloud yelled from down the hall.**

**"Nothing!" we all yelled back. Sora shut the door and they walked over and sat on the couch and chairs. We nibbled on popcorn and did our homework. Namine shut her book and walked over to Roxas, and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.**

**"You know, you were blushing." Namine said smiling. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. Some flew past her and hit me. I looked over and saw Sora smiling. I grabbed some popcorn and threw it at him. Some missed and hit Riku. He looked over and saw Rikku cracking up. He chucked some at her smiling. Maddie saw this and threw some back at Riku, but Riku ducked right as Axel turned around and Axel got a face full of popcorn. It was a popcorn war! There was popcorn flying every direction. The bed and couch and the floor were covered in it. We were all screaming and laughing until Cloud burst through the door. I was just about to throw some at Sora when I gasped and dropped the popcorn in my hand.**


	11. Grounding

**Chapter 11: Grounding**

**"What are you doing?" he yelled.**

**"I-I-w-we-"I started but couldn't form the words.**

**"You are gonna be in so much trouble when-"**

**"Cloud, Kairi! We're home!" my mom yelled from downstairs.**

**"You are so dead." Cloud said walking out of the room. I started to run after him, but then I thought what the point would be in going after him. I heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the hall and I knew my parents were coming. _'Here we go.'_ I thought. My mom walked through the door first and screamed when she saw the room and when she saw the guys.**

**"Kairi! What happened to your room? And what are those rats doing here?" she screeched. Then my dad walked in.**

**"What are these hooligans doing in my house?" he yelled. He walked up to Sora. "What have you and your friends done to my daughter's room?" he yelled again. My dad was fierce when he was mad.**

**"Um, Sir-" Sora started.**

**"Get out of my house! All of you!" he yelled. The guys grabbed their books and left.**

**"As for you miss. You are to clean this room and it better be clean by nine o' clock. Do you hear?" he yelled at me.**

**"Y-yes sir." I said.**

**"And you're grounded for a month!"**

**"But dad-"**

**"But nothing! When we are not here, you respect this house! Now you are grounded. That means no going to the mall with your friends, no talking online, no talking to them on the phone unless it's for school. Got it?"**

**"Yes sir." I said glaring at him. My parents left the room.**

**"Kairi, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Namine said.**

**"Look, maybe you guys should just leave." I said looking at the ground. They gathered their things and left. I got a trash bag and started gathering popcorn. I had just finished the couch and half of the bedroom floor when I heard a knock on the door. Cloud came in.**

**"What do you want?" I snarled.**

**"I-I-I just wanted to see if you needed help." He replied.**

**"Well thanks, but you've already helped enough." I hissed throwing the third trash bag full of popcorn out of my room.**

**"Look, I'm sorry Kai." He said. I started opening the next bag.**

**"Cloud?" **

**"Yeah?"**

**"Haven't you ever done something stupid, but it was the most fun thing ever?"**

**"Of course, everyone has."**

**"That was before though, right?" I asked looking up at him for the first time since he came in.**

**"Well, yeah-wait. Where are you going with this?"**

**"I miss the old you."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I miss the way you were before dad sent us to Sunset Hill. When you used to skate, when you weren't such an ass." I said clearing popcorn off of my bed.**

**"Kairi-" he started.**

**"You know? I thought of something. If dad sent us to Black Hill, we would be the same as we were back then. You'd still like skating, and you'd probably be friends with Sora and them." I said.**

**"Maybe. But you've-"**

**"I was getting there. I know, I changed too. A lot. I was never all preppy like I am now. I kinda liked it better the skater way. I miss Roxy, and O'Neill, and Nollie, and Volcom. Now I've got Uggz, and Birkenstocks, and Abercrombie, and Hollister. I would much rather have it the other way." I said.**

**"You would?" Cloud asked surprised.**

**"Yeah." **

**"But what about Namine, and Rikku, and Maddie?"**

**"Trust me, they would like skater clothes."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah. Namine said she liked some girl's top the other day. It was a Volcom shirt. They would definitely like it. I mean, they'd have to get used to it, which could take a while. I wish I could go out and get some new clothes, but with my grounding I'll never be able to get anything."**

**"Wait a minute." Cloud said grabbing a trash bag.**

**"What?"**

**"Do you have any reports due in school?"**

**"What does that have-"**

**"Do you, or do you not?"**

**"I have to read this book and then write a report on it. I have a month to do it."**

**"Do you have the book?"**

**"No, I gotta get it from the library. Why?"**

**"Well, tomorrow after school we can tell mom and dad that you're getting the book at the library. Then we can head up to the mall."**

**"Who said you would be going?"**

**"You can't drive because you're grounded. So I'll drive you."**

**"But we'd be there way too long."**

**"We'll just tell them that nowhere had the book."**

**"You sure this is gonna work?"**

**"Positive." I stopped and looked around the room. It was spotless. It's amazing how fast you work when you're talking to someone.**

**So one and a half hours and six trash bags was all it took. Cloud and I went downstairs for dinner.**

**"Is your room cleaned miss?" My dad yelled when we came downstairs.**

**"Yes, dad. It's spotless." I snarled.**

**"Well, it better be." He said as we sat down. I filled my plate.**

**"What were you doing hanging out with those boys anyway, darling?" my mom asked.**

**"They're my friends." I defended.**

**"How could you be friends with those, those things?" my mother asked exasperated.**

**"I was that way before you sent me to Sunset Hill." I stated.**

**"Kairi, that's different." My dad said.**

**"Is it? Because, besides the clothes, they're no different from us." I said.**

**"You come from completely different worlds! You have no idea what life is like for them. They're rats! All of them!" my dad yelled. I had heard enough. I abruptly stood up from the table, and walked to the kitchen.**

**"Kairi, where are you going?" my mother screeched from the dining room.**

**"Out!" I yelled back, running out the door. I ran down the front walk and out into the street.**

**"Look out!" someone shouted behind me. I turned around just in time to get smashed into by someone. I landed on my back and the person landed on top of me. I looked up to see none other than Sora.**

**"Skater?" I asked.**

**"Kairi! I am so sorry!" he said quickly getting off of me. He turned away and I saw him blush. "What were you doing in the middle of the street?" he asked.**

**"Sora?" I asked.**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Do you think, maybe, I could come over to your house?" I asked sheepishly.**

**"Uh, sure. What happened?" he asked concerned.**

**"I just had a fight with my parents during dinner." I said.**

**"Oh. Well, yeah, come on. My parents won't care that anyone's there, so we can just order a pizza, ok?" he said. I smiled.**

**"Yeah, that would be great." I replied. He smiled and we walked down the block to his house. He opened the front door and we walked in. His parents were in the living room to the right.**

**"Mom, dad. I have a friend over." Sora said as he walked into the living room.**

**"Oh, really? That's great! Who is he?" his mom asked. Sora looked back to me and motioned for me to come here I walked into the living room.**

**"Oh. You're Heart's daughter, aren't you?" his dad asked.**

**"Um, yeah." I said rubbing my bare arm, since I forgot to grab a jacket. Sora's dad and mom exchanged glances.**

**"Well, Sora. Why don't you two just go somewhere else." His mom said. Sora nodded and led me to his room.**

**"Um, I don't think your parents like me." I said once we reached his room. The two main colors of his room were blue and brown. It was a pretty big and nice room. **

**"Sorry about that. They're just not really fans of your dad." Sora said.**

**"Oh." I replied sitting on his bed.**

**"So, um, what do you want to do?" he asked.**

**"Umm, have any good music?" I asked standing up again.**

**"Um, you can browse the shelves over there." He said pointing at his computer desk. "But I'm not sure you'll like any-"**

**"You have Hit The Lights?" I asked grabbing the CD off the shelf.**

**"Yeah. You like them?" Sora asked shocked.**

**"I did. Do you mind if I put it on?" I asked.**

**"Sure, no problem. I'm gonna go order the pizza. Cheese ok?" he asked grabbing the phone.**

**"Yeah, that's cool." I said opening his stereo. I put in the CD. It took me a while to figure out how to work it, so by the time I finally hit play, Sora had just walked back in. The song 'Speakers Blown' started. I started singing because I loved this song. **

**"You know this?" he asked.**

**"Duh! It's like my favorite song by them ever!" I shouted dancing around. We started dancing and talking and laughing and having a good time when someone knocked on the door. Sora paused the music.**

**"Come in!" he shouted.**

**"Anyone order pizza?" a boy with brown hair similar to Sora's asked walking in.**

**"Nathan! I thought you weren't gonna be back until Christmas!" Sora shouted running over to the boy.**

**"What you don't want me here?" he asked jokingly. I coughed letting them know I was still there. Nathan looked over first.**

**"Whoa, there Sora! Moving on up there, huh?" He said looking at me.**

**"Nathan, she's just my friend." Sora said blushing.**

**"Well then, if you don't want her. Hey, my name's Nathan." He said walking up to me and looking me over.**

**"Hi, I'm Kairi." I said smiling.**

**"Now, what are you doing hanging around with this loser, Sora?" he asked. I giggled. **

**"Oh, thanks." Sora said sarcastically.**

**"No problem, bro." he said looking back to me. He went and sat on Sora's computer chair backwards so he could still face us. "So, what are you doing here, prep?" he asked.**

**"Um…" I started, sitting down on Sora's bed. "My parents and I got into a fight and I ran into Sora, and he let me come over." I said.**

**"How'd you run into him?" Nathan asked.**

**"Actually, he kinda ran into me…on his skateboard." I said.**

**"Oh, real smooth." Nathan said. Sora rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.**

**"Do you mind, Nathan?" Sora asked getting annoyed. Nathan rolled his eyes.**

**"Ah, whatever. I'll talk to you later, Kai." Nathan said walking out of the room.**

**"Did he just give me a nickname?" I asked gazing at the door where he left. He was pretty hot. **

**"Yeah." Sora said sitting where Nathan just had.**

**"Who is he?" I asked.**

**"My brother."**

**"Does he go to Black Sunset?" I asked eagerly.**

**"Umm, he's in college." He said.**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah. Why? It's not like you liked him or anything, right?"**

**"Umm…right." I said grabbing a slice of pizza. We finished the pizza, and about an hour later, the door to Sora's room burst open again. I quickly looked over.**

**"Hey Sor-" Riku started.**

**"Oh snap!" Roxas yelled seeing me.**

**"Oh, sorry Kairi. Forgot to tell you they were coming over." Sora said.**

**"If you want us to leave Sora-" Axel started.**

**"No, you guys can stay. I mean, you were supposed to be here first. Um, I'll just leave, Sora. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, kay?" I said.**

**"No, wait. You can stay. I mean, we were just gonna hang out anyways. Why don't you hang out with us?" Riku said.**

**"If that's ok with you two." I said looking at Roxas and Axel.**

**"Of course!" Axel said.**

**"The more the merrier!" Roxas said. There was a silence. "Wow, that was gay." he said. We all started cracking up. We all went and sat down around the room.**

**"So, what are you doing here?" Riku asked.**

**"Well, my parents and I got into a fight-" I started.**

**"About what?" Axel asked.**

**"You guys." I said.**

**"God, we're really popular when it comes to people hating us." Roxas said.**

**"Anyways, I stormed out of my house because I am so sick and tired of everybody being jerks to you guys. So I left my house, and Sora ran into me with his skateboard, and-"**

**"You really gotta emphasize that part every time, don't ya?" Sora asked.**

**"Yep. So I asked Sora if I could come over, he said yes. So we came here, I met Nathan, Nathan hit on me, we ate pizza, and then you guys showed up." I finally finished.**

**"Oh." Riku said.**

**"Yeah." I replied.**

**"Anybody wanna go to the skate park?" Roxas asked out of nowhere.**

**"Mee!" I shouted into the silence. "Oh, that was a little obnoxious." I said blushing.**

**"I say let's go for it." Riku said.**

**"Do you think you guys could teach me how to skate?" I asked.**

**"Sure. Wait, do you really want to skate?" Axel asked shocked.**

**"Umm, yeah?" I said.**

**"Dude, let's go for it!" Roxas shouted.**

**"Shweet!" I yelled running for the door, but I stopped suddenly. "Wait! I don't have a jacket." I said turning back around to the guys. A big ball of black hit me in the face.**

**"Here. It's one of my hoodies. You can wear that." Sora said.**

**"Thanks!" I yelled running out of his room and down the stairs and out of the house.**

**"Aww. You gave her your good hoodie. Do you like Kairi??" Roxas asked.**

**"Shut up!" Sora joked punching him in the arm. They headed downstairs and found me on the front porch.**

**"Wow, you really are eager." Axel said.**

**"Yep." I said excitedly. I was finally gonna learn how to skate. The guys grabbed their boards and we started walking in the direction of the skate park. We were passing my house since it was on the way.**

**"Look Kairi! It's you house! We better hurry so your parents don't see you with us SKATERS!" Roxas yelled at my house. I playfully slapped him on the arm.**

**"Shut up Roxas! My parents and Cloud are definitely gonna hear us!" I shouted twice as loud. We started cracking up and Cloud looked out his bedroom window. His window had a view of the street so he got a perfect look at us. He glared at us. I blew Cloud a kiss and linked arms with Roxas and Sora before we headed off to the skate park again. The front door to my house opened and I heard footsteps pounding behind us. I turned around. Oh no! It was Cloud.**

**"We got company!" I yelled. I started to run, but Cloud grabbed me. "Ahh. Cloud, let me go!" I yelled trying to break free from him. The guys turned around.**

**"Let her go!" Sora yelled.**

**"You stay out of this skater!" Cloud yelled back. I elbowed Cloud in the ribs and his grip loosened. I quickly took this time and broke out of his arms.**

**"Kairi! Let's go!" he yelled.**

**"No! I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled. Cloud stepped forward, but Sora stepped in front of me.**

**"Leave her alone." He said firmly.**

**"Get out of my way!" Cloud snarled. The other three stood next to Sora.**

**"If you want Kairi, you gotta go through us." Roxas barked. Axel turned his head back to me.**

**"Kairi, go to the skate park and hide under the ramp. We'll meet you there as soon as possible." He whispered. I nodded and took off toward the skate park. Cloud started to go after me. But the guys stood their ground.**

**"Look, you guys just stay out of my sister's life!" Cloud ordered.**

**"Maybe we don't want to." Riku said challengingly. Cloud saw they weren't gonna move.**

**"Have her back by ten or all five of you are completely screwed." Cloud growled before walking away.**

**"Did he just back down?" Roxas asked totally confused.**

**"C'mon. We gotta get to the skate park." Axel said. The others looked confused. "I told Kairi to go hide there under the ramp until we could come get her." Axel explained. Sora didn't even nod before taking off toward the park. They finally reached it and ran to the ramp.**

**"Kairi!" Sora shouted. I jumped and screamed. Roxas quickly put his hand over my mouth.**

**"Shh!" Roxas yelled.**

**"Sorry. You freaking scared me, Sora!" I said in a normal voice.**

**"Sorry." He apologized.**

**"So, you wanna learn how to skate?" Riku asked. My eyes lit up and we found a nice flat surface.**

**"Ok, so the key is to have balance. You do have balance, don't you?" Roxas asked.**

**"Of course. I took gymnastics from when I was five till I was twelve. And I was a master at the vault, which takes all balance." I stated.**

**"Good. Here, you can use my board." Sora said giving me his skateboard.**

**"Thanks." I accepted.**

**"Ok, so try to stay to the middle of the board." Sora said as I got onto his skateboard. "Ok, now slightly push off." He said. I did as he said and I started moving. I thought I was gonna be able to keep my balance, but then I realized; the vault wasn't moving. I lost my balance almost immediately and was waiting to black out, but I didn't. I looked up to see Sora's face. I looked down and saw my head was only inches from the ground.**

**"I thought you said you had balance!" Roxas yelled.**

**"I thought I did, but I guess I was wrong." I said. For the next hour, I just practiced the same thing, and I was finally getting good at just going straight!**

**"Kairi! It's 9:30 and Cloud said to have you home by 10." Roxas said.**

**"Oh. Ok, well you guys wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked. They all started checking their pockets. "My treat!" I said. They all smiled and we headed off to the ice cream parlor. We walked into the store and we were the only ones there. We went up to the counter.**

**"I'll have chocolate." Riku said.**

**"I'll have vanilla." Axel said.**

**"I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough." Roxas said.**

**"I'll take mint chocolate chip." Sora said.**

**"Umm, I'll have cotton candy." I said. All the guys looked at me. "What? It's good." I said smiling. We got our ice cream and sat at a table.**

**"Ok, so I know we ask you this like every time we see you, but why does your family hate us?" Roxas asked.**

**"Ok, Cloud and I went to Black Hill Middle School and-"I started.**

**"You went to Black Hill?" Roxas yelled.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"We all went to Black Hill!" Riku said.**

**"But I never saw you there." Axel said.**

**"When did you guys start going there?" I asked.**

**"Seventh grade." Sora said.**

**"Oh, that's why then. Cloud and I got transferred. I went to Sunset Hill Middle School and Cloud went to Sunset Hill High." I explained.**

**"So, why do your parents hate us?" Roxas asked again.**

**"My dad never liked skaters. And when he saw we were starting to become them, he got nervous. Then he got offered the job of Principal at Sunset Hill High, so he transferred us. He told us that we were transferring because he wanted us near him, but I know he did it because he didn't want us to be like skaters." I said.**

**"That bites." Sora said.**

**"Tell me about it. And since whatever my dad says is like law, my mom immediately took his side, even though she knew I loved Black Hill." I said.**

**"Your parents are some cruel people." Riku said. My cell all of a sudden vibrated in my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and saw it was Nami.**

**"Hello?" I asked.**

**"Hey, Kai! Whatcha up to?" Namine asked.**

**"Not much. I'm at the ice cream parlor with the guys." I said.**

**"You're with Roxas?! And you didn't invite me?" She yelled.**

**"You know he's within ear shot?" I asked.**

**"Oh crap. Please tell me he did not just hear that."**

**"Don't worry."**

**"So, what are you doing out so late?"**

**"It can't be that late."**

**"Oh, it can. It's five of ten."**

**"What?!" I screamed into the phone.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Crap, Nam! I gotta go! I'll see ya tomorrow!" I said hanging up. "Crap, you guys, we gotta go. I have five minutes to get home!" I yelled. We quickly got up and ran down the streets. We almost got hit by three cars, so I don't recommend it. We finally made it to my house and I ran up the front walk.**

**"Oh, Sora! Your hoodie!" I yelled.**

**"Keep it!" he yelled back and they ran off down the block. I quickly ran into the house and into my room. Cloud was sitting on my bed.**

**"You're a minute and thirty seconds late." He said. I sighed and leaned against my door.**


	12. Author's Note! Please Read!

Hey everybody! I'm really upset because it took me forever to write that last chapter and I only got one review for it!!  However, I would like to thank Lamatikah for the review.  So please get those reviews in if you want the next chappy!!

-KHGIRL


	13. AN

Hey everybody! Just letting you all know that I changed my pen name. It will now be

xMyxChemicalxRomancex

They my favorite band of all time and I wanted to change my name, so yeah! Oh! And I promise I will be updating soon!

33 


	14. Distancing

Sorry for the wait!! Here's chapter 12!! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!! plz.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Distancing**

I woke up the next morning, took a shower, got changed, and headed downstairs. I was wearing jeans, a white fitted tee, Sora's hoodie, and my Uggz.

"Morning Kai." Cloud greeted. I ignored him, grabbed my toast, and headed out the door. I heard the door open again.

"Kairi, wait up!" Cloud shouted. I stopped and turned on my heel.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry about dinner last night." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, how was that your fault?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just-"

"Whatever." I said continuing my walk to my car. I climbed in. Cloud came and tapped on the window. I rolled it down.

"Look, Kairi-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Cloud." I said rolling the window back up and speeding out of the driveway. I looked in my rearview mirror, and saw Cloud yelling some things. I looked back to the road, and soon made it to Namine's. She came out and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." I replied.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. It was my fault. I never should've tempted Roxas." She said.

"It's fine." I said.

"No it's not. I feel horrible."

"Well, don't." I said as we pulled up in front of Rikku's house. She got into the car.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hey." Namine and I chimed.

"But Namine, don't worry about it." I said.

"Ok. So how was your night with the guys?" she asked.

"What?" Rikku asked leaning forward.

"Our little Kai was out with the boys last night." Namine said giggling.

"How did that happen?" Rikku asked.

"Well, my parents and I got into a fight about the guys again. So I left my house, and Sora ran into me with his skateboard. I asked if I could go to his house because there was no way I was going back to mine. He said it was fine and we headed to his house. We ordered a pizza and I met his brother Nathan, who hit on me. But he's in college, so it doesn't really matter what he thinks of me. So we ate pizza and then the other three guys burst into Sora's room and-"

"You were in Sora's room?" Rikku screamed.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Holy crap, Kai! At the guy's house, and then in his bedroom? My God." Rikku said.

"Shut up! We ate pizza!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok. So what happened then?" Namine asked.

"Ok. So the guys came over, and we headed to the skate park. On the way there we were passing my house and Roxas and I started shouting purposely trying to get Cloud's attention, and it worked. Cloud came out and tried to bring me back to my house, but the guys stood up for me and wouldn't let Cloud touch me. So we went to the skate park and the guys taught me how to skate-"

"You learned how to skate?" Namine interrupted.

"Yeah. So anyways, then we went to get ice cream before I had to go home. That's when you called Nam. So we quickly ran out of there and back to my house. We also almost got hit by three cars, so don't run in the streets at night. So I finally made it back to my house and Cloud was waiting for me in my room." I finally finished explaining.

"Wow. Wild night." Rikku said. We started laughing and we reached the school.

"Wait, Kai! You forgot to pick up Maddie!" Namine yelled.

"Chill. She called me last night; she's on vacay." I said. We got out of the car and started towards the boys who were on the other side of the lawn. Roxas saw us coming and nudged Sora.

"Dude, she's wearing your hoodie." He said to Sora. Sora's eyes got big.

"Aww, it's a sign of affection." Axel said seeing what they were talking about. He showed Riku.

"Aww, how cute." Riku said laughing.

"Shut up! At least I have someone that likes me." Sora defended.

"Umm, hello? Dating Namine here." Roxas said.

"You're not dating Namine. You told her you liked her. And as far as I know, she didn't say it back." Riku said.

"Shut up, pretty boy. As far as I know, no girls have even talked to you." Roxas said.

"Whatever! Shut up, here they come." Axel said.

"Hey Kai-"Sora started.

"Nathan?" I yelled. Nathan turned around and I ran up to him.

"Hey Kai." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm on break right now, so I came to visit you guys." He said smiling. I smiled.

"Oh! These are my friends!" I said motioning the girls over. "This is Namine-"I said pointing to Nam. "And this is Rikku." I said. "My other friend Maddie would be here, but she's on vacation." I finished.

"Cool. So how'd everything go with your parents?" Nathan asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I haven't talked to them since dinner last night." I said.

"Oh. Well, isn't your dad like the principal or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sora told me."

"Oh. What else did Sora tell you?" I asked.

"That your family hates him and his friends."

"Oh, he mentioned that."

"Yeah. And that he thinks you're really pr-"Sora stepped on Nathan's foot. "Dude, what was that for?" Nathan yelled.

"Sorry, you know I'm always clumsy." Sora replied. Just then the bell rang. _'Thank God.' _Sora thought. Everyone went to class, and luckily for me, Nathan got to follow us around all day since he was a visitor. First period ended and we were walking to our lockers.

"So, how do you think your dad will react?" Sora asked me once we reached our lockers. And as if on cue, my dad came over the PA system and asked for me to come to the office.

"Well, we'll find out, now won't we?" I said shutting my locker. "Tootles." I said to the group walking to the office.

"She sure has a lot of confidence." Roxas whispered to Namine.

"Well, I mean, it is her dad." Namine replied. Roxas shrugged and they all headed to their next class.

I walked slowly to my dad's office. I mean, hey, it _was_ getting me out of class. I finally made it there and my dad told me to come in.

"Sit." My dad said motioning his hand towards the chair. I sat down and faced him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked.

"I went to a friend's house."

"Cloud said you were with those skaters."

"Maybe I was."

"This is no time to get smart, young lady."

"Dad! What is so wrong about them? Tell me, please. Because apparently, I don't understand."

"They're just different."

"Well, that's not good enough."

"Well, it'll have to be."

"Dad. If I don't learn, I'll never know. Do you want me to go through my life not knowing?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"You know enough."

"But, why do you hate them?"

"Skaters, they just can't be trusted. They've got liar written all over them."

"But that's not true! Sora and his friends are so sweet!" I yelled standing up.

"You watch your tone!" he barked back.

"Well, it's true." I said sitting back down.

"Look, Kairi. I know you like them and all…but it's just not in the cards. You're not like them. They're all dark, and you're not."

"Dad, I was just like them when I went to Black Hill." I retorted.

"And why do you think I pulled you out of there? I knew you were changing. I knew you weren't my little girl anymore. And it was those skaters that changed you."

"That's a lie." I said.

"Is it?" he inquired standing up and walking to his window. He turned back around to me. "Then what was it? The thing that changed you." He said.

"I grew up. I wasn't six anymore, Dad. Of course, I wasn't your little girl anymore."

"You were growing. And look at you now. You're a beautiful young lady."

"Dad-"

"Do you think you would be like this if you went to Black Hill any longer?"

"Dad-"

"I mean, you're so perfect now and-"

"Dad! I don't wanna be perfect. My happiness was there. And you took that from me." I said.

Meanwhile…

The bell rang letting the students pass to their next class. Namine and Roxas walked out of their class together.

"Where do you think Kai is?" Namine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll meet us during free period." Roxas replied.

"Yeah." Namine said. They put their stuff in their lockers and headed for the doors. They met up with the others at the fountain.

"I wonder what's taking Kairi so long." Rikku said walking up to Namine.

"I know, me too. Come on, let's go to the oak." Namine replied. Rikku nodded and they started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Riku asked after them.

"We'll be at the oak. If you see Kai, tell her to meet us there." Namine yelled back. The two girls headed for the oak while the guys stayed back at the fountain and talked.

Back with Me…

"Dad, I really should go." I said.

"No. I'm not finished yet." My dad replied. "Why, Kairi. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why them? You had friends here. Why did you have to become friends with them?"

"Dad. I didn't choose to meet them. I got assigned to work with Sora. And the girls got his friends. And then we all just became friends."

"You didn't have to become friends."

"We didn't try to become friends. It just happens, Dad." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Dad, I need to get to class. Can we talk about this at home? It's not like I can go anywhere anyways." I said.

"Fine." My dad said sighing. I smiled walking out the door and down the hall. I went outside since it was free period and my friends were probably out here somewhere. I saw the guys by the fountain.

"Hey guys." I said walking up.

"Oh my god, Sora! I-is it a mirage?" Roxas asked. He slowly inched over and poked my arm.

"No, I'm not a mirage." I yelled laughing.

"Jeez, Kai. What took you so long?" Sora asked.

"He wanted to know where I was last night." I said.

"And it took you that long?" Axel asked.

"What, did you tell him everything that happened? And if you did, please tell me you didn't mention the whole Nathan hitting on you thing. Your dad would like kill him." Sora said.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him what happened last night. Anyways, where are the girls?" I asked.

"Oh, they're at the oak." Roxas said.

"Kay. Ttyl." I said walking towards the oak.

"Kairi! You still didn't tell us what took you so long!" Sora shouted after me.

"Dude, leave her alone. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. I bet she'd rather talk to a man." Nathan said walking up.

"Then she can talk to me and my friends." Sora said.

"Oh, are you saying I'm not a man?" Nathan asked.

"Um, duh? Seriously, it's not that hard to figure out. I mean, you were the one calling the house after two weeks at college saying that you needed money because you spent it all on beer." Sora said.

"Hey! I did not say I spent it on beer." Nathan defended.

"But you did though, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You're not even allowed to drink!" Sora said.

"You wanna talk any louder?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Ok, guys. Just stop." Roxas said pulling Sora back.

"Yeah, Sora. Listen to your friend." Nathan said.

"Why are you even trying to make Kairi like you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. It's just a little project I'm working on while I'm here." Nathan said.

"What?" the others screamed at the same time.

"What? You guys seemed surprised." Nathan said. Sora went over and punched Nathan in the face. "Dude, what the hell?"

"You don't treat Kairi like that!" Sora yelled.

"What do you care? She's just some stupid preppy girl who'll ditch you in a second."

"That's not true!" Sora said.

"Isn't it though? I mean, how much can you trust her? Mom and Dad sure don't."

"They don't trust her dad."

"So? She's his own blood, what's the difference?"

"Why are you being such an ass? She trusts you."

"But I don't trust her." Nathan said walking away.

"Ugh! See if he's still alive in the morning." Sora said.

"Look, Sora. Just let it go." Riku said putting a hand on his shoulder. Sora shrugged it off.

"I'm just sick of him. I wish he'd just go back to college." Sora said looking up at the sky.


	15. Nathan's Leaving

Chapter 13: Nathan's Leaving

"Kairi!" Cloud shouted behind me as I was walking to my car. I turned around. "You wanna head to the mall?" Cloud asked.

"No. I'm going home." I said turning around and walking again.

"How come?" Cloud asked stepping in front of me.

"Cloud, did you not get the hint this morning? I don't, do not, want to talk to you!" I yelled getting into my car. I drove off and Cloud just stared at me. I was so pissed at him, that I forgot my friends at school. And of course, I only realized it when I got to my house. I prayed someone would give them a ride and went up to my room. I fell face down onto my bed and buried my face in my pillows. I heard my bedroom door open. I felt someone sit on my bed.

"You're lucky I gave your friends a ride home." It was Cloud.

"Thanks. Now leave." I said, my voice muffled from the pillows. Cloud sighed and walked out of my room. I went over to my computer. I was about to turn it on when my cell phone rang. I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey." A male voice answered.

"Umm, who is this?"

"Your secret admirer."

"Huh?" I heard boys cracking up in the background. "Who the hell is this?"

"It's Sora, Kairi." Sora answered.

"Sora? How'd you get this number?" I asked.

"Namine gave it to me."

"Oh. Well, what's up?"

"Well, Nathan's leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and hang with the guys and me and Nathan." Sora said.

"Oh. Umm, sure." I replied.

"Ok, cool."

"Umm, I'll be there in like two minutes." I said.

"Cool, see you then."

"Bye." I said hanging up. I went to go open my door and Cloud opened it on the other side.

"Oh, sorry Kairi. Where were you going?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I was gonna head over to Sora's." I said.

"Oh. Well, I need to talk to you first." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I guess they can wait for me." I said walking to my bed and sitting on it.

"Why are you giving up your popularity to hang with _them?_" Cloud asked.

"Oh my God. Not this talk again." I said.

"Wait! Just tell me!" Cloud said.

"Look, I'm not giving up my popularity. And even if I was, why does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Because, you're my sister, and I don't want you throwing away everything you've worked for."

"What I've worked for? Don't you mean what _you've_ worked for? Plus, it doesn't matter how far you get in high school. You're just gonna have to start all over again in college. Because you're gonna be the new kid. The little kid. You're not gonna be the king anymore. And once you become the king, you'll be leaving and entering the big world. And you'll have to start from scratch there too. So no matter how high you get, you'll always come back down eventually." I said.

"As a matter of fact, I have people making a name for me in the college I'm going to already." Cloud stated.

"And what if they get tired? What I they say 'Hey, this kid isn't gonna get us anywhere in life, so why are we helping him?' They could get sick of you, Cloud. And then what?"

"Well, they wouldn't do that." Cloud said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I, they just won't."

"Whatever." I said getting up.

"Kairi." Cloud said after me.

"If Mom and Dad get home tell them I'm at Sora's." I said walking out of the house. I walked down the sidewalk to Sora's house. I walked up to his door and knocked on it.

"Hey Kairi." Roxas greeted happily. "Sora, Kairi's here!" Roxas shouted upstairs. Sora came running downstairs. Roxas turned around and headed upstairs. "Go get em', Tiger." He whispered to Sora as he passed him. Sora stuck out his leg and tripped Roxas as he was going up the stairs.

"Hey." Sora said as he reached the door.

"Hi." I replied. He opened the door all the way and I walked in. He shut the door behind us and we walked up the stairs. I entered his room first.

"Hey Kai." Nathan said.

"Hey." I replied. The guys just rolled their eyes, but I didn't notice. "So Sora said you were leaving." I said with a sad expression.

"Yeah, I gotta go back to school." He replied.

"But you said you were on break. It's only been two days since you got here." I said.

"I know. But I have to go back early."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah." There was a silence.

"Hey, guys! Let's do something!" Riku said happily. Everyone just sat there and said nothing. "Or we can just sit here like a bunch of losers and do nothing."

"Everyone who votes for sitting here like losers, say I." Roxas said.

"I." everyone repeated.

"Man, you guys suck!" Riku said kicking the floor.

"Don't kick my floor." Sora said. Riku got up. He went outside Sora's bedroom and kicked the floor. He came back in and sat down.

"There, happy?" Riku asked.

"Very." Sora replied. Ok, even though I was down, I had to admit that this _was_ pretty boring. My cell phone rang breaking the silence.

"Hello?" I answered in a monotone.

"Kai? Is that you?" Namine asked perkily into the phone.

"Hi Nam." I said. Roxas smiled at her name.

"Where are you?" Namine asked.

"I'm at Sora's with the guys." I replied.

"Over there a lot, now aren't we?" she asked.

"You wanna talk to your boyfriend?" I asked.

"He is not my boyfriend! But sure." She said happily. I gave the phone to Roxas. He glared at me, but graciously took the phone.

"Hey Namine." Roxas said happily into the phone.

"Hey Roxas. How are you?" Namine asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty good. Hey, can you hang on a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Sora." Roxas said. Sora kept his head down. "Sora? Soooorraaa?" Roxas asked in a sing song voice. He was getting tired of this. He grabbed his shoe. "Sora!" he yelled throwing it at Sora's head. Sora threw his head up.

"What?" he yelled throwing the shoe back at Roxas.

"Can Namine come over? Pleeease?" Roxas asked.

"Sure." Sora replied putting his head back down.

"Nam, you still there?" Roxas asked back into the phone.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You wanna come over to Sora's with us?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll get Hayner to give me a ride."

"Ok. See you soon."

"Kay. Bye!" Namine said hanging up. Roxas hung up and gave me back my phone.

"Sora! Can you like wake up? I mean, these are _your_ friends." Nathan said. Sora lifted his head.

"What? They aren't your friends too?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah, but they're more your friends." Nathan said.

"You guys! Let's do something while we wait for Namine." I said. I was getting sick of Sora and Nathan always sniping at each other. I mean, I know that's what siblings do, but could they do it another time?

"Let's go hang up on your roof, Sora!" Axel suggested.

"Ok." Sora said getting up. He went to his window and opened it.

"Wait. Are you guys serious? We're gonna climb onto your roof?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah?" Sora said.

"Don't worry; we do it all the time." Roxas said.

"Yeah. And Axel only fell off once." Riku said reassuringly.

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel a hell of a lot better." I said sarcastically.

"Just come on. I'll keep you safe." Nathan said getting closer to me. Everyone rolled their eyes. Sora got mad.

"Come on, Kairi." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the window. There was a ledge and then a ladder. Sora climbed up first. "Ok, just come out onto the ledge and I'll help you get up the ladder." Sora said. I nodded.

"And I'll make sure you don't fall." Nathan said walking up behind me. I think he was about to grab my butt, but Roxas pushed him out of the way.

"No, I got you, Kairi." Roxas said. I smiled and started climbing up the ladder. Sora was right at the top and grabbed my hand and pulled me up just like he said he would.

"Thanks, Sora." I said once I was safely on top of his roof.

"No problem." He replied smiling. Part of the roof was over a window, so I sat there while the others climbed up. They all found seats and I could see Nathan glaring at Roxas and Sora who were laughing at something.

"You alright, Kairi?" Riku asked sitting next to me.

"Umm, yeah. Just a little nervous I guess." I replied.

"Don't worry. Sora wouldn't let anything happen to you." And with that, he got up and sat with Sora and Roxas. '_Sora wouldn't let anything happen to me? What's that supposed to mean?' _I thought. I shrugged it off and Nathan came and sat down next to me.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Well, it is a nice view up here." I replied.

"Eh, it's alright."

"Well, I guess you're kinda used to it. I mean, you _did_ live here. Plus, I've never been on a roof before." I said.

"You're sixteen and you've never been on a roof before?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Actually, I'm only fifteen." I said.

"Oh, really? When's your birthday?"

"Christmas."

"Oh, that's cool." He said looking away.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Um, Kairi, I'm gonna go pack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I should really get started."

"Oh, well ok." I replied as he got up. He walked over to the ladder and climbed down. I went over and sat with the guys.

"Hey." Riku said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Where's he running off to?" Axel asked referring to Nathan.

"Oh, he had to go pack."

"Oh." Axel replied.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I was saying how I've never been on a roof before, and he said "You're sixteen and you've never been on a roof before?" Then I told him that I was only fifteen. And that's when he left." I said. The guys exchanged glances. "What? What is it?" I asked. But before they could answer, I heard a car door close and looked down to see Namine getting out of Hayner's car, and let me tell you, Hayner did not look very happy to see whose house it was.

"Oh look, there's Namine." Roxas said rushing down the ladder.

"And why aren't they boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" I asked.

"God only knows." Riku said, causing the rest of us to laugh. A few minutes passed before Roxas was leading Namine onto the roof. When she finally made it up, I went over and hugged her.

"So is this what you guys always do?" Namine asked.

"No. Actually, this is the first time we've done this in a while." Sora said. Namine nodded.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Riku asked.

"We could sit up here and talk." I suggested.

"Works for me." Axel said. Namine sat down, and then looked around.

"Hey, where's Nathan? Isn't he normally hanging with you guys?" she asked.

"He had to go pack. He's going back to school tomorrow." I said.

"Oh." Namine said nodding. We spent the night up on the roof and talked about everything. School, our siblings, Roxas and Namine being an actual couple, which caused them to blush like crazy. It was a fun night. When it started getting late, Namine and I walked back to my house, and she was going to spend the night.

The guys left Sora's house and he headed to Nathan's room. He tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Nathan yelled from the other side. Sora walked in.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Hey." Nathan replied throwing some clothes into his suitcase.

"How come you ran off earlier?" Sora asked.

"Didn't Kairi tell you? I had to pack." Nathan said.

"Nathan, I can tell when you're lying. So, what's the _real_ reason you left?" Sora asked.

"She's fifteen."

"I know she is."

"And you didn't tell me? God, I thought she was your age. I feel like such a pervert going for a fifteen year old."

"Why do you think I told you not to? And why do you think I was so protective over her?" Sora yelled.

"I don't know! I never thought about it. I just figured that you liked her." Sora blushed. "You do like her." Nathan said looking Sora in the eye. Sora blushed harder. "Oh my God!" Nathan yelled.

"Ok, but shut up! If you see her before you leave, you don't say a word!" Sora yelled.

"My lips are sealed." Nathan said.

"Good."

"But if there's a prom or a dance or something, you have to ask her." Nathan said.

"Yeah, and then have her brother and dad kill me."

"Please, they can't be that bad."

"Oh, but they are. They hate us skaters."

"Whatever. But if you really like her, then you should take her. And tell her." Nathan said.

"I don't know. I mean, it's just that-"

"No excuses. Now leave, I gotta pack." Nathan said smiling.

"Fine." Sora said walking out of the room. Nathan chuckled.

Namine and I set up beds and got changed. I had on a pink satin cami and matching boy shorts. Nami had the same thing except hers were a pale blue. We climbed under our covers and settled down.

"You really like Roxas don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Namine said blushing.

"Then why don't you two officially become boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Because. My dad and brother would freak."

"I know, but if you really like him then they shouldn't matter."

"Then why haven't you told Sora?"

"What?" I screamed.

"Please, Kairi. The three of us can tell you like him." Namine said.

"Well…I don't know. I don't really think he likes me anyway."

"Aww, so you do like him." Namine said.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"You should tell him. He has to like you. Plus, did you see how much he blushed when he saw you were wearing his hoodie?"

"I guess."

"Tell him, Kai."

"Ok. But only when you and Roxas finally become a couple."

"Deal." And with that, we shook hands, giggled, and soon fell asleep.


	16. On The Other Side Of The Crash

**Chapter 14: On The Other Side Of The Crash**

The next morning Namine and I got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to find that Cloud made pancakes as a peace offering. I downed a few pancakes and left without thanking Cloud. After all the times he's been an ass about the guys, a few pancakes aren't gonna make me happy. We got into the car and Cloud followed us out. I rolled down my window as he walked around the car.

"What Cloud?" I asked.

"Come on, Kairi. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say that?" he asked.

"Until actually starts meaning something." I said starting to drive away. Namine and I looked in the rearview mirror and we saw Cloud yelling something and pointing in the direction we were going. The second I looked back there wasn't even time for me to scream. A blue SUV hit us head on. The airbags came out and I heard Namine scream. I heard glass shattering as it fell on the two of us like rain. Acid rain, the way it cut us. My seatbelt dug into my shoulder and I remembered feeling a sharp pain in my legs.

I woke up in a white room and it sounded like someone was crying.

"Wh-what happened?" I murmured.

"Oh my God! Kairi! You're alive! Oh, thank you God." Rikku said flying towards me.

"Rikku?" I asked.

"Kairi, are you ok?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"You and Namine got in a car crash." The sharp pain came back into my legs and I looked down at them. "Yeah, you broke one of your legs. But the doctors say it should heal in like a month or two."

"Where's Namine?"

"She's in another room. Probably with Hayner and Roxas."

"Roxas is here?" I asked happily. Seeing one of my guy friends would be nice right now.

"Not _just_ Roxas. All the guys are here. Along with Cloud."

"Really?" I asked trying to sit up, only to find that it hurt too much. I winced and lay back down.

"Yeah. I'll bring them in. You really shouldn't try to sit up again." Rikku turned and walked out of the room. A minute or two later, she came back with Sora, Riku, Axel, and Cloud.

"Kairi." Sora said walking to me. I smiled.

"Hi Sora."

"Are you ok?"

"Well, I've definitely been better." I said chuckling.

"I see you broke your leg. I guess no skating for a while." He said smiling. I laughed.

"You were skating? When?" Cloud demanded.

"Once upon a time. What's it to you?" I hissed.

"Hey! Don't be pissed at me. I tried to warn you that a car was coming. Why do you think I was yelling? God, but you never pay attention! You're supposed to keep your eyes on the road at _all_ times. Not some of the time! And you didn't even-"

"Cloud!" Sora yelled loudly. I jumped a little. Cloud glared at Sora. "Kairi doesn't need a lecture right now! Just chill out!"

"Stay out of it, skater!" Cloud snarled.

"No, you stay out of it!" I yelled at Cloud. Everyone looked at me.

"Whose side are you on? Your own bothers or _his_?"

"His." I said firmly.

"What?"

"He's completely right while you on the other hand…" I trailed off.

"This is bullshit." Cloud said storming out of the room.

"Sorry." Sora apologized.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making him freak like that. I just got so frustrated. I mean, here you are in a hospital bed, and the first thing he does if yell at you! I just…couldn't control myself."

"That's not really something to apologize for." I said smiling. Riku and Axel slowly inched out of the room. That part confused me. Sora smiled back at me.

"So when do you get out of here?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully today." I said looking around at the room. "This place sucks. I mean look at it. There's no color whatsoever. That's gay." I said. Sora chuckled. God, what an adorable chuckle.

"Umm, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I tell you something?"

"Of course, you could tell me anything." He said smiling.

"Ok, so what if I said that I really liked this guy. And I really want to tell him how I feel, but I don't know how to say it. And to top things off, he's a friend of mine." I said.

"Wow. Well, ok. Just tell him. I mean, the odds are that he likes you back. Just go up to him and have a casual conversation, and then tell him."

"Thanks, Sora." I said smiling.

"No problem." He said looking away. He actually looked kind of sad…or jealous.

"Sora?" I asked. He turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows in question. "I like you." It was quiet. "I like you a lot. I think you're amazingly sweet, and you're really caring. Oh, and you've got the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." I said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I think you're the prettiest girl that I've seen in my sixteen year old life. I mean, you're drop dead gorgeous. I think you're super funny and smart and caring. And I would do anything to protect you." He said.

"Wow. So I guess if you like me, and I like you then…" I started.

"Then maybe…" he said.

"Maybe..."

"We could have a potential relationship." He finished.

"I would like that a lot." I said smiling. He leaned down and gently kissed me. When his lips touched mine, shivers were sent up and down my spine. I felt his lips curve into a smile against mine before he pulled back. Just as he did, a doctor walked into the room.

"Kairi, my name is Richard Simon, and I was your doctor through your surgery on your leg. You're all patched up, and free to check out today if you like. You will need to take it easy for about three weeks. Once the three weeks are up, you can come back and we'll check your progress." The doctor said smiling.

"Thank you so much." I said. The doctor left, and then Sora left the room while I changed into some clothes that Cloud had brought over. He brought me jeans, a pink tee, one Ugg since I had a cast on my left foot, and Sora's hoodie. When I grabbed the hoodie to put it on, I inhaled the scent of it. It smelled like a mix of Sora's cologne and my perfume. They went nicely together. I stepped out of the room and Sora was waiting there for me. We walked to the front desk where I checked out. I asked the woman there where Namine was. She gave us the room number and we headed off towards her room. As we were walking Sora laced his fingers in mine and a smile came to my lips. I leaned in closer to him and he kissed the top of my head. We made it Namine's room and we entered. Everyone was there except for Cloud. He had left after our fight. Namine was awake and she looked over as we walked in. Her eyes drifted down to my hand which was perfectly fit in Sora's. She smiled wide and looked back up to my face. I smiled at her and hobbled over to her bed. She hadn't broken any bones, which was good. She had a few scratches on her face and arms, but that was about it.

"Hey, girl. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good. A little out of it, I guess, but not too bad." She said looking up at me. I hugged her. As I did, I leaned down to her ear.

"It's your turn to be Roxas' girlfriend now." I whispered. A huge smile spread across her face and she nodded. The guys gave us weird glances, but we ignored them.

Namine checked out that day too, and the seven of us went to Riku's house. We were talking when out of the blue Namine piped up.

"Roxas." She said rather loudly. He turned his head towards her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think we should officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, Sora and Kairi finally did." He stood up and walked over to her. She stood up too. He quickly took her seat and she faced him and pouted. He smirked and pulled her down onto his lap. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I think that's a perfect idea." He said smiling. She smiled back and planted a graceful kiss onto his lips.

"Get a room." Riku said reminding them that we were still there. Namine pulled back and blushed. I smiled. Those two were made for each other. I felt an arm wrap around my waist as Sora pulled me closer to him. I leaned into him and put my head on his chest. I was happy that I finally told Sora.


	17. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey everybody! I know you all probably want an update on this story, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for it at the moment. BUT, I do have this new My Chemical Romance story up. So, if you like them or if you just like my writing, then maybe you could check that out for me? And possibly leave some comments? I really wanna know what people think of this one. I also think that I might post some of my other My Chem stories, so keep an eye out for them. Thanks.

-Kelly 


End file.
